When The Vampire Meets The Wizard Kids
by Dauntless Nephilim
Summary: My First Fan Fiction.All about Magic & Vampire, together with all the problem and trouble they always get. Maybe there are some guest from others book. Hope you enjoyed it, please read&review!If I forgot Disclaimer: I do not own the book in this story
1. Introduction

**This is My first fanfic. Enjoy and please Read&Review! **

**err... disclaimer: I do NOT OWN ALL THE CHARACTER IN THIS STORY! **

* * *

**Introduction**

**RosePOV**

"Are you alright Liss?" I said looking down to Liss that suddenly fall. "Yeah I'm ok it's just. I had vision... and an odd one." Lissa patting her head. "What kind of vision? -hey how can you see VISION?" I shocked between surprised and excited.

"Don't know, but this vision really not good, I see Earth breaking apart, many fire and tsunami, there's thunderstorm, Everything in a mess. Well maybe I'm just having a nightmare, UGH!" I rolled my eyeball and help Liss to stand up. Well I hope that's just nightmare " But you suddenly fall, did yesterday night you sleep enough, or you playing with Christian in bed again?" I grin.

"Maybe..." she blushed. "Anyway let's hurry to class we're late!" Liss running with me and we part away, I'm going to Gym with the other novice.

"Morning guys." I walked in the mat and started warming up, as usual every guys just staring at me "Keep your mouth shut boys."

"Morning Rose, you're late." said Eddie.

"Heck yeah, it's Rose Hathway anyway." Shane smirk to me.

Well everything seems normal to me.

**HarryPOV**

I grip my broom and my wand tightly, everyone around us panicked. I searched Hermione, and when I found her I grip her hand tightly.

"Where's Ron?" I said.

"There!" then we run towards him, Hermione pulled Ron hand. I tried to apparate, but Hermione seems tried to do that too. Suddenly everything turns dark. My head felt dizzy, but I still grip her hand.

We fell to the grounds, and I looked around.

"Where are we?" Ron still on the ground and I helped him stand up.

"I don't know, I tried to take us to Tottenham Court Road, but..."

"I tried to take us too Grimauld Place." I said shocked.

"But this doesn't seem like Grimauld Place or neither of that. Unless Tottenham Court Road is not a road?" Ron confused.

"It's a road Ron! Maybe because we tried to apparate different place, so we stuck in here." said Hermione hopelessly.

We're in some forest, and the sun just set. "We're lost."

* * *

**On to the First Chapter R&R Pleasee**


	2. Chapter 1: Hide And Seek I Found Wizard

**R&R Like always... I don't own the character in this story...**

* * *

Chapter One : Hide and Seek I Found Wizards

RosePOV

School just end and I went to Adrian room because Liss and the other are going there.

"Finally, I'm bored to hear Stan talking bullshit." I rushed to the couch and sit between Adrian and Eddie.

"If you bored let's play game." Adrian purred.

"Hey for once in your life, you have great idea Adrian. And I know what games we're going to play!"

"Don't tell me Truth and Dare again Rose." Mia groans.

I chuckled "Let's play hide and seek then."

"Not in the mood Rose, how about we watch some movies? You know, just sit in the couch and tried to relax." said Christian.

"You should walk much dumbass. Let's go to the forest!" I pulled Christian and Lissa up. She just chuckled and wraps her hand around my arm. And Cristian whimpered.

When we almost reach the forest, Dimitri caught us.

"What are you guys doing?" he looked at me more suspiciously then the other's. Well alright I guess, I'm the one that suggest this anyway.

"We're playing Comrade. You want to play hide and seek too?" I smirked, this going to be fun!

"No, I'm still on my duty now." He looked relief that we're just playing. I whimpered.

"If the big guy doesn't want to play, just let him be." say Adrian, he put his arm around my waist. I think Adrian teasing him. Dimitri looked at us angry.

"Don't go out after curfew." He told us and went away.

Adrian chuckled, while the other look at him like he was crazy. Only Adrian knew my feeling for Dimitri and his feeling for me. Guess because he once told me about the aura thing.

"Alright Belikov gone, let's have some fun!" say Eddie.

"I want to be the seeker." said me.

"Fine, the rest of us going to hide, and I bet you can't find me Little Dhampir!" Adrian runs through the forest.

"Aww, no one can hide from Rose..." Lissa groan and she and Christian went hide.

"Start counting Rose!" said Eddie, but he already gone with Mia somewhere.

"One...two...three..." I start to count... "ONE-HUNDRED!" I yelled. Let's start hunting...

I climb up behind a tree that looked like easy to climb, and scanned the area down me. Uh-oh Mia going to piss off. I hear her groan when her foot hit a mud puddle.

"I'm so going to soak up this night!" she screams.

"Boo!" I jumped behind her.

"AAAHHHH!" She shrieks. "Ugh Rose! You freaked me out! Great I get to leave this dreadful forest!" She stomp her way making the mud puddle splash around her leg and she groan again.

"One down four to go." I chuckled.

I sneak up behind a big bush Christian and Eddie planning something.

"When we get her she's going to piss off!" said Eddie and they laugh. I see something like some rope lying there. Oooh they're planning to trap me. But they don't know I find out. I jumped to their back and yelled "I got you!" they surprised and stagger making them fall back a step to their trap.

"Arrggh!" They screamed as their feet got stuck together and pulled them up. They're hanging upside-down.

"Wow what a loser." I laughed out load.

"Shite it's Rose!" Christian groans.

"Rose put us down pleaseee." Eddie begged at me, but I just laughed much more. I wish I had a camera right now.

"Not that you plan some tricky trap on me." I'm going to put them down when the play it's over. I walked away to find Adrian and Liss.

It's not that hard to find Liss as she stood silent where you can see her clear.

"Got you Liss!" I smirk.

"Oh thanks GOD I FOUND YOU ROSE!" she let go a big sigh. "This is scary! I heard a lot of noise over there! But no one is in there!" She pointed some open place.

"What noise-?" suddenly I heard someone whispered angry and some girl whispered too.

"Could you two just quite for a second! I think someone out there!" said the girl voice.

I shocked there as I heard the voices.

'Should I call some help Rose?' Lissa sending me her thought. I nodded to her, and she run outside the forest.

I heard something moving behind the bushes beside me, and I see Adrian get out from there.

"Oh-Damn..." Adrian started crushing some words but I covered his mouth.

"Shut up Adrian!" I whispered to his ear.

"Babe, if you whisper so close to my ear, it sounds really sexy." Adrian purred.

"Shhhhh! There are some people around." I whispered angrily right now. He stood silent when we heard some noises again.

"I'll go and check." said some boy voice.

I stared Adrian and put my finger in my lips, he nodded and I sneak up behind the tree. Adrian went to sneak behind some tree too.

Suddenly the bushes start to shake, and I jumped to the bushes holding on to a boy wearing some invisible silk robe. I pulled the robe revealing a human boy the same age as mine, his eye was green like Adrian but his hair was jet black.

"You're not strigoi, who are you? And call out your friends from hiding!" I restrain him.

The boy eye widened as he is struggling, but I'm much stronger than other human boy.

"What friends? I travel alone." he said muttered.

"Be careful, I think he's not some normal human." Adrian looked at him interested. "And you two, come out, we won't harm you guys." he said looking at the field.

"Release him then." a girl came out from nowhere and a boy with red hair like Mason too, each holding stick of wood. I smirked, what a weapon.

"Release him Little Dhampir, it's ok right? They aren't strygoi anyway." said Adrian.

I release him but I ask him the same question. "Who are you guys? Why are you here?"

"We're just camping over there." the girl said.

"You're hiding something." the girl gives him a shock look. Adrian shrugged.

"So tell us the truth." I looked at them, they shooting some glance to another. Then the boy that I was strained stood up.

"We're wizards. We're currently on run way from evil warlock, knowing as Volde-" but he was cut off by his friends the red haired one.

"Harry, you can't say you-know-who name!" he screamed.

* * *

**Thaaanks for reading :D :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Call Me Ms not Mrs

**Here's chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it... :P **

**Me: Harry do the disclaimer...**

**Harry came out holding his wand and spell "Disclaimer!" the wall started to glow as the hand write show up that said "She...does...not...own...anything..."**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : Call me Ms. Not *cough* Mrs.**

**ROSEPOV  
**

I was surprised. But then I regain my cool, I started to chuckled.

"What so funny babe?" Adrian looked at me. "They're telling the truth, I can see their auras different."

"Yeah right Adrian. No fricking way they're wizards. I mean that was just fairy tale." I laughed.

"Woah Little Dhampir knows something about fairy tale, not as badass are you? If they are not real then what are we?" he chuckled.

I glare at him, before I said something the red hair boy were pointing the wooden stick to Adrian, I caught his hand and pinned him down.

"Don't try anything funny boy. I might laugh more." I said pushed him and snatch the wooden stick.

"Hey give me back my wand!"

"So, this is probably your weapon... Do I need some spell to use this?" I smirked.

"Yeah of course." he muttered. I rolled my eye.

"I'm Rose Hathaway a dhampir, it's like half vampire-half human. This is Adrian Ivaskov, a moroi vampire." I smirked when they let their mouth hanging open in shock and their eyes widened.

The black hair boy looked at his friends not sure what to do. But suddenly the girl speaks up.

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter, and that is Ron Weasley, we're all wizard in training, but we left our school. Because like Harry just said." she glance them.

Suddenly a tall figure came rushing to us. It was Dimitri and Eddie. Probably Liss already told Dimitri, and he found Eddie and Christian tangle up together in the tree.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he looked around and see the new coming teenage.

"Believe it Dimitri you're going to surprised as hell. They're wizard! Look this is their wand." Eddie laughed and I gave him the wand thing.

He looked confused, " You sure you're not playing pranks with me Rose?"

Yeah right like I would love to do that "No Comrade." I winked him.

He sighed, but then looked at them seriously "Let's go to headmistress Kirova."

We followed him to Kirova office and meet Lissa and Christian halfway. She curious about the kids and can see they are different, I feel excited came through our bond and it make me feel excited too.

We explain it to Kirova the matter.

"Hmm… Ms. Hathaway and Lord Ivaskov, what are you doing in the forest in this time of morning?" she said giving me dirty eye.

"Hey it's not just the two of us, Lissa, Eddie, Mia and Christian was there too and we're just playing around.

"I can't see if you all making this up, so prove me you're wizard." she said and eying on me. Well I might be the school badass and played all prank I can, but this is hurtful for me if people always accusing me.

"Sure headmistress." said Hermione politely, and clearing her throat "Wingardium Leviosa." she said pointing her wand to the book and make it flying across the room, now we all surprised and left our mouth hanging open.

'I can't believe she can do that!' Lissa screamed in her thought. I nodded.

The boy named Harry waving his wand to Dimitri "Expelliarmus!" he said making the wand that Dimitri hold flying to Harry hand, and Dimitri hands broken the window because of it. "Sorry for that, are you hurt?" Dimitri just shakes his head.

"Thanks Harry." said the red hair boy. Kirova stood up and look at her window. "I can fix that." he making a dramatic waving which make the girl rolling his eyeball " Reparo!" and the broken glass window started to fix like new.

We all stood there surprised until I break the silent. "Cool." I gave him a wink.

"That was amazing." she nod and smiled to them "But, on what condition you all came to our school?" she said.

"Well because the attack of Death Eater's in Ron brother wedding, I tried to apparate -it's like teleport- to Tottenham Court Road, and Harry tried to apparate to different place while we all holding together. So we end up in the forest yesterday because the magic crashed. We never thought of coming here Mistress Kirova." she said biting her lips.

She thinks deeply, like she always does when I forced to her office because all the trouble I make. Anyway this going to be a great day knowing something like wizards exited.

"Alright, I think we can help you by providing the place to live a meanwhile. About the evil warlock you said, did this has a connection with all incident that happened the past few days? Like car crashed, train came out from the railroad and crashed, Brooklyn bridges scattered, all the fog around the town, the building blown up by unknown causes and many more?" she said.

We all shocked by her words, well we don't know anything about the outside world and it seems in a whole mess.

"Unfortunately yes Mrs. Kirova." she said.

Kirova looks offends, Hermione doesn't know that Kirova still single. "Ms. Granger, I'm still a single woman, so would you kindly call me Ms. not *cough* Mrs. ..." she said. We all hold out laugh, even the wizard kids.

"Oh… yes of course. I'm sorry Ms. Kirova." She said.

Kirova sighed "Alright, although it's already morning but we started our activities around night and sleep in the morning. Guardian Belikov and Guardian Petrov, you can show Ms. Granger her room in 2031 and Mr. Potter room in 2105 and Mr. Weasley room in 2106. We will discuss the other matter this night. You all can go." She said smiled to us. Which it's creepy.

Dimitri nodded and went outside the office with Alberta, the wizard kids said thank you to Kirova and we all followed them.

* * *

**R&R Pleasee :D:D THANKS FOR READING...**


	4. Chapter 3 : Oh For Merlin Pant Sake!

**I'm sad :'( so far no one giving me reviews about my story... **

**Well I just want to know what you guys think, even just single word like good or bad or funny or dreadful...**

**Oh yeah about the other guest, ****I can't write about them now, cause my cousin borrowed all the novel so ****I'm going to put some chapter and either the Cullen's or Percy Jackson would be visiting!  
**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Who would help me do the disclaimer?**

**Rose: Don't worry, I won't help you**

**Me: Then don't say anything from the beginning! Alright Fine I could do it myself! 'I Do Not Own anything in this story' but I'm hopping for review...**

**Rose: Aww don't be sad, your chapter were... whops my phone ringing, gotta go Ren!"  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: OH For Merlin Pant's Sake!**

**Rose POV  
**

"Excuse me, Mr. Belikov could you tell us, where is this place actually?" said Harry.

"You're in Montana." Adrian said when Dimitri confused weather to tell him or not. "You know America?" he said. Harry nodded.

"So Harry, where do you come from?" I asked him.

"Umm…" he looked at me surprised and looked away, well that unusually happen "I lived in England." He said.

"Wow that was far from here." I said surprised, they lost really long way.

I catch a glance Hermione give to me. "Hermione, you lived in England too?" I said started a conversation with her.

"Yeah…" she said shyly. "Umm Rose, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot it." I said. "Do you really feed on humans? Are you really burned when you get on the sun? What about garlic and silver stake?"I chuckled.

Well she shooting too many question all at once.

"I don't drink human blood, but the Moroi does. I can pretty much walk freely on the sun."

"I'll get headache and pass out." Lissa groaned.

"And I don't mind eating garlic bread, so does Lissa." She grinned at me. "And stakes, that's my weapon." I winked and showing my stake. She stared at it amazed.

"As for Moroi vampire like us, we made the stake with our power. Well we can get hurt from it, but it can kill Strigoi." Fireboy said.

"What's this strigoi?" Ron said with confused look on his face.

"They are another hell race of Vampire. They are immortal with all the speed and power. They feed human blood as well, but they just like dead walking. And the worst thing of all, they hunt Moroi vampire for their blood." Adrian grinned showing his vampire teeth, Ron step back and seems afraid.

I can see Adrian started to lit his cigarettes. So I snatch it away and stomp on it.

"No smoking for you Ivaskov." I said and snatch all the cigarettes he has.

"Babe, if you not letting me to smoke, that would drive me insane…for you." He said slurred.

"Only in your dream."

"I can't wait." He winked making me rolled my eyeball.

Hermione, Harry and Ron looked surprised at Adrian. "What?" Adrian chuckled.

"Are you a smoker?" Hermione asked him her eye widened.

"Hey I'm 21 years old." Hermione make a round 0 mouth, but she seems doesn't like it.

"Oh for Merlin pant's sake! We left the tent in the forest!" Ron said.

"Did he just say… for Merlin pant's sake?..." said Lissa.

I burst out into laughing with everyone, even Eddie was on the floor.

"That was one hell funny words I've ever heard." Said Eddie, he cry overjoyed.

"Cool Ron!" I said to him and high five him. He smiled dumbly and his face all red.

"We can get it for you." Alberta said.

"No, you can't," I chuckled "When I caught Harry, they are invisible. How can you find an invisible tent?"

"Fine we get it now, and then you all go to your room, it's almost curfew." She said.

We all chorused an okay and followed them to the forest.

"Hey talking about the forest, did you win the play Rose?" Lissa asked to me.

"Yep, of course I win." I smirked.

"No way, I'm the one who found you Little Dhampir." Said Adrian chuckled.

"I'm the seeker dumbass." I rolled my eye.

Suddenly Ron said "You're a seeker? Harry a seeker too in our school Quidditch team."

I looked at him confused. "Uh… you always get the play to be the seeker in the hide and seek game?"

"No, it's just some sports game in our world, with all the broom and ball in the air." Harry said.

"Are you serious? So flying broom does exist?" Eddie surprised.

"Yeah…" he chuckled. I can't help but smiled this day just getting more betters!

We arrived to the forest where I got them. Hermione suddenly spelling "Revalo!" and a little tent came out from nowhere, some gasp coming from us. I peek at the tent.

"You can come inside if you want." Hermione said. It's not that I don't want too, but does it fit if all of us get inside the tent? I mean, the tent even won't fit the three of them! I shrugged but I bent down and went into the tent.

"Wooow." I surprised that the inside was nothing like the outside. It was spacious, it even have small living room, four two story bed, kitchen and bathroom! "How did you do this?"

"I borrow this from Ron's dad. I'm not that skilled, even thoughts I've some theories about it." She shrugged. I can see she's the smart type of girl.

The other started to see inside the tent too, and I'm hearing all the gasp and whisper.

'Oh wow!' said Lissa through the bond

"Yeah I know, wow huh?" I said.

"Is that your flying broom?" Eddie guessed and point to some stylist broom.

"Yeah, that's Harry broom, and it's the best broom of all! The Firebolt!" Ron said.

"How does the thing works?" Adrian seems interested.

"Look, we're here just to pack the tent. And the curfew almost up, so cut all the chit-chat for latter in the night." Said Alberta impatiently.

I pouted at her. Did she having her period? What's wrong with Alberta?

We all went outside the tent and Hermione makes the tent into some small pack and put it in the little bag of her that should not fit in. But it's magic anyway, seems anything could happen.

We all parted our way and promised to meet for some talking, later in the night. Woow Flying Broom, this could be so much fun.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it :P**


	5. Chapter 4: Scar Attack

**A/N:**

**Liss: Hey Ren you should do the disclaimer**

**Me: Go away Liss I'm still sad ;(**

**Liss: Ren, you can't post this story if you don't do the disclaimer!**

**Me: Whatever Liss, well I don't own anything in this story, R. Mead and J.K. Rowling does, but I own the plot and my mind to think about this story plot! And if someone... I mean if someone! You know IF someone even read this story? and... no one review.*sobs**

**Liss: Hey you already did the disclaimer!**

**Me: ... *goes aways in d coner rom  
**

**Liss: guess Ren need some alone time, so I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 4 : Scar Attack

Harry's POV

"This is your room Ms. Granger, that's your room , and beside that is your room Mr. Potter." The woman who I thought name Alberta said to us, and pointing different door. There's no one around in this time of morning, so the vampire really sleep at night.

"Thank you for the escort umm…" doubt Hermione.

"Just call me Alberta." She smiled to Hermione, and Hermione gave her a smile back but glance at the man behind her.

"He's Guardian Dimitri Belikov."

I looked at Dimitri and that guy really tall and on top of it very muscular.

"If you need something just call the receptionist on the phone." Dimitri said.

"Thank you then Alberta and Guardian Belikov." She said finally.

And after a good bye, we gathered on my room to discuss this whole confused matter.

"So, what do you think about them?" Ron started.

"I think they're okay?" it came out like asking than I thought, well they're nice and all, but still scary.

"But we can't stay much longer here. We have to find the Hocrux." She seems doesn't like in here.

"Hey, what could we do? Harry doesn't know what we should do first, and you still can't recode the code Dombledore gave you Hermione!" Ron protested.

"Oh yeah, If you think you all that smart! What do you think you could do with the Deluminator besides playing it? At least I'm not complaining all day around and staring some girl! I gave my best trying to explain to Ms. Kirova not revealing all of it, because I think they would throw us to prison for trying to sneak on The Ministry!" Hermione started to yell. She must be jealous with Rose, geez if she know how Ron really loves her!

But Hermione right, we just recently broke out from Ministry of Magic and got the Hocrux. I see Ron started to turn red. This won't good I couldn't see them mad at each other every day, someone has to stop them. So I cut him off.

"Enough!" I yelled at both of them, "Okay? Enough. We stuck in here, and it's true that we need some place to stay for awhile without the Death Eater's threat." I sighed.

"So please, try to get along. Ron you're holding the Hocrux too long, give it to me." I give him my hand, waiting.

Ron glared at me, but he handed me the Hocrux. He started to calm, and muttered something to sleep. Well we all stay awake whole yesterday night, I'm tired too.

When Hermione say good night, I grab her hand.

"Wait Hermione…" she turned to face me "You know Ron only loves you, he's just too much close with the Hocrux."

She nodded, "Thanks Harry, good night."

"Good night Hermione." I smiled and she closed the door.

I grab my bag, sit in the bed and looked around. This place was really nice and the vampire was really nice afterall. The bed a little bigger than double bed, probably Queen size. I have a little kitchen and living room with TV, and I guess the other door leading to the bathroom.

I grab some shirt and pj's, and went to the bathroom. The hot shower makes me calmer, but my head hurt, the scar hurts. I turn off the shower and put on some towels. I can't hold it anymore and grab the counter to hold on. The reflection on the mirror that I saw turned to Mr. Ollivander face.

Voldemort is in the Malfoy Manor. He was angry that Alecto and Amycus can't handle a little kid like Longbotom. But they've got Luna captivated with Dean, a dwarf, and Mr. Ollivander. He was torturing Mr. Ollivander, trying to get some information from him about wand.

"So why did Lucius wand broken?" he yelled and gave a death glare.

"I don't know, please-please… I really don't know!" Mr. Ollivander screamed in pain. "All I know that, there could be a powerfull wand, The Elder."

"I already know about The Elder Wand, and Harry doesn't own it!" He stopped the cruciatus spell. "Put them in the prison." He said and I came back to my head.

I rub my head and splash some water to my face. After changed to my new cloth, I rushed to the bed and fall asleep. I promised with myself that I would tell my friends first in the morning… or night.

RosePoV

We walked to our dorm from the forest and part away with the wizard kids that going to the guest building. But Adrian didn't follow them.

"Little Dhampir, Liss, we need to talk." He said and looked at me seriously. Lissa followed him so I think he's really serious.

"You know you better be serious about whatever you want to talk about, I'm really tired." I pouted. He just nodded.

"What's wrong Adrian?" Lissa started.

"That Harry boy, he has the same bond like you both." He said.

"What? With who?" I said shocked.

"I don't know, his bond is full of darkness, even I'm scared from looking at it, so much black magic around him." Adrian shivered from the thought, "The nice thing is his aura shimmering with life."

"Wait, what do you mean? Doesn't he has to die first, and then his aura would be totally full of darkness not life?" I said, frowned my eyebrow. I feel jealous.

"Don't worry Rose. He's more gloom than you." Lissa chuckled.

"Yeah and you full of life with all the kicking and punching." Said Adrian while gave me a wink.

I punch him playfully "Just answer the damn question Ivaskov."

He chuckled "I'm not someone specialist in wizard aura, babe. But if someone dead then the aura is gone. The darkness came from the black magic."

"I think we should ask him later then." Said Lissa while she yawning.

We said goodbye and I went to my dorm, after showering I fell asleep in the bed.

* * *

This is the end of chapter 4...

Thx fo d read...


	6. Chapter 5: Delicious Mall Boy

**Thanksss so much thankss for the review Badass Ozera-Ivashkov and Natroxz ! Thats mean a lot to me! **

**So now I know someone read my story :D**

**I want to say a lot, but this word describe well my feelings "BIG THANKS!"**

**So on to the disclaimer I'm proudly to say I didn't own each the book character but I own the plot that came to my mind! :D**

**Adrian: Geez, you're so gloomy yesterday.**

**Me: Shut up Ivaskov! :P

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5 : Delicious Mall Boy?**

**Harry POV**

Me and Hermione tried to wake up Ron by knocking on his door. He opened up after the fifth knock and we can hear a loud sound from the TV.

"Yeah?" he looked guilty but then he looked relieve after seeing it's us. "Oh it's you guys, great, this thing started to show some guy when I accidently sit on this rectangular thing with some button!" he said "But the voice too loud I can't stop him!"

The TV is showing a guy singing his dreadful -I mean it was really bad!- voice in a show contest. "Will you just SHUT UP! Don't you know your voice is really terrible!" but then the man started to sing opera. "Oh PLEASE!" Ron groaned. I rolled my eyeball, the song really annoying but seeing Ron piss off more fun.

I looked at Hermione and then we started to laugh. "For Merlin pant's sake, aren't you guys going to do something!" Ron glared us and changed the channel. The TV showing a circus plays that throwing a knife. Ron screamed "Watch out!" and grabs us to duck. My stomach started to hurt for laughing too much.

"That's just a TV." Hermione started to explain it to Ron "Here's Ron, you press this button to low and high the voice, and this is to changes the channel."

Then I remembered last morning attack.

"Ron, Hermione, I need to tell you something." And I tell them all about what happened in Malvoy Manor.

I heard Hermione gasp and Ron eyes widened.

"What should we do?" Hermione said, and she started to sobs. Ron hugged her.

"We need to help them." Ron patted her head and gave her a tissue.

"With just the three of us? That's just trying to suicide…" I feel hopeless.

"Who are in there?" Hermione came back from her sob.

"Bellatrix, Amycus, Alecto, Grayback, Vol-"

"Don't say his name!" Ron yelled.

"WE should not afraid of names Ron!" I snapped.

"I know Harry, but that names bring bad luck! Please call him You-know-who!"

"FINE YOU-KNOW-WHO! Draco and his mom and Lucius Malvoy." I yelled.

"Delicious mall boy?" suddenly Rose came from the door with the others.

**Rose POV**

We meet everyone outside the guest building, there are Lissa and Fireboy, Dimitri and we meet Adrian along the way. Like always he's drunk. Great.

"Hey Little Dhampir, you missed me?" I pretend to puke.

"Not even in my dream Ivaskov. I'm going to meet Harry and the others."

"Ohh, so Rose finally has interest on boys." said Fireboy. Adrian rolled his eyeball and Dimitri frowned up one of his eyebrow. From the last time I know, Dimitri didn't proclaimed me to be his girlfriend, so I take this opportunity to make him jealous.

"Yep, I'm curious about him." Dimitri eyes pop out and I giggled.

'_You just curious or you curious about him?'_ said Lissa through the bond. I just smirk.

When we almost there, we hear Harry yelling something "-AND Lucius Malvoy!"

What was it? "Delicious Mall Boy?" I said making Harry look at us.

"Hey guys, were you fighting?" Fireboy said.

"No well… we just discussed some problem." Say Hermione. Her eyes were red, poor girl she must be crying.

"Was it loves competition between Ron and Harry?" Lissa said, worried. Ron and Hermione face turns red and they slightly separate. Ohh I think I hit jackpot!

"And I'm guessed Ron wins, and Harry feels jealous?" I joined.

"So… Harry calls you Delicious Mall Boy? Wait, what was that mean?" say Lissa.

"Guys we could finish it in peace you know?" I said making everyone rolled their eye.

"No!" Harry yelled. We all shocked. I can see in Harry eyes full of anger, and all picture in the room started to rattle.

Suddenly Adrian says "Harry, take off your necklace! It's growing too much darkness."

Harry taking off his necklace which was very beautiful, and he let it fall on the floor. We all stood there confused. He rubbed his neck and said thank you to Adrian.

"Sure, that's one hell scary necklace." Adrian shivered. Why would Adrian be afraid with such a beautiful necklace?

"How did you know?" asked Harry, I think he's starting to calm.

"I can see aura, and something on that necklace it's alive."

"Seriously?" Lissa, Mia, and I step back.

'_Aw that necklace looks really pretty, too bad.'_ Lissa thought. I pouted too.

"Yeah, I can see that snake eyes looks alive." Adrian looked disgust.

"Snake!" Harry suddenly realized and he grabs the necklace making everyone shocked. Well we thought the pretty necklace creepy right?

"Wait Harry DON'T-!" Hermione looked terrified but she was too late, Harry making a sound like a hiss or something.

The next thing happened when the necklace open, making everyone shocked and fall back. Black burst coming from it and Harry drop it.

Adrian yelled us to get out. Everyone escaped through the door and I pulled Harry out on instinct. And Dimitri jumped infront of me. The door shut out suddenly leaving the two of us in the darkness. The Black burst starting to take a form.

* * *

**I Hope you ENJOY it!**

**So that's it I post 2 chapter so on to the next Chapter 6! **

**Oh yeah I think this songs goes well with this chapter!**

** I'm Not Okay – My Chemical Romance**

Take a good hard look!

I'm not okay. I'm not okay. I'm not okay.

You wear me out.

But you really need to listen to me Because I'm telling you the truth

I mean this, I'm okay! (Trust me.)

I'm not okay. I'm not okay. Well, I'm not okay. I'm not o-fucking-kay.

I'm not okay. I'm not okay (Okay) kay


	7. Chapter 6: Get a Room!

**A/N: Hmm.. do I need to always do the disclaimer in each chapter? I mean I already did the story disclaimer in my summary...**

**Well here we go Disclaimer: I don't own the character, I own the plot and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for R&R!

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6: Get A Room!**

**Dimitri POV: **

That black burst turns to something… no someone… it turns to my beautiful Roza… and that royal ass Adrian. She should be behind me!

"Rose stay behind me!" But they chuckled.

'_Who said I would want to be with you Belikov?' _Roseglared at me and her eye was red like strygoi. And that bastard strygoi Adrian chuckled again. I'm shocked.

'_Rose more happy with me, I can get her anything, I can buy her anything, I can give her anything." _He suddenly hugged my Roza from behind and putting his hand in her hip while biting her ear. She giggled.

'_I don't want you Dimitri, I want him.'_

'_Who ever want a 24 year's OLD MAN like you Belikov?' _Adrian chuckled.

'_Ewwh so gross! You're looked more like my father than my boyfriend!_'' they looked at me in disgust.

'_You rapist!' _

I looked at them in disbelief, my heart ache. I can't believe Rose said that. I know our age gape too far, but she never says she disgust me. They laughed at my shock.

'_I like Adrian better' _

'_He's more handsome…' _she caressed Adrian cheeks._ 'What are you doing Roza?'_

'_More energy…' _Adrian kissed her quick and deep.

'_Much more money…' _he licked her neck.

'_More lust…' Adrian bit her and blood start to drip as she moaned Adrian names loudly. _

'_Ohhhh Adrian! Ahhh yesss, yesss Adrian!'_

"NO Roza! …Please… I love you…" I fall to the ground.

It's true I don't have what her wants and can't make her happier than him. My tears threatened to fall. I can't do anything…

"I begged you please, you loved me!"

'_NO, I love Adrian'_ she smirks.

'_I don't love you at all.'_ She looked at me with hateful eye. My tears fall.

**Rose POV**

The black burst started to form ME and Adrian!

"Rose stay behind me!" Dimitri said looking at them.

"Comrade wake up, I'm right behind you!" I yelled but he didn't budge, he keeps stared them with pain.

Dimitri shocked and his eye widened. I can hear everything they say, GOD I would rather die than tell that to Dimitri!

The darkness Adrian biting the darkness me and she moaned loudly.

"Dimitri, DON'T you ever hear them! FUCK SHUT UP!" I screamed.

"NO Roza! …Please… I love you…" He fell to the ground. "I begged you please, you loved me!"

I gasped hearing Dimitri so in love with me, but he beg to the wrong Rose! I want to slap Dimitri to wake him but then I saw me and Adrian make out! I can't take it anymore!

The stake already in my hand, and I rushed to stab her in the chest. But I walked through her and crashed my head on the wall when I stumble on something. I can feel something hot came from my head.

"Rose, what happened inside? Open the damn door!" Adrian yelled and banged the door open.

The darkness now turned to someone with red eyes, pale, scary face! His skinny skeleton hand reached my neck. I scream on top of my lung.

They came rushing in with shocked face.

Dimitri snapped awake. "Rose… Rose! How do I kill it!"

* * *

**Actually I already post the next chapter please reaaaad :D**

**Perfect song for this chapter :)**

** Super Massive Black Hole - MUSE **

Oh baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretences  
How long before you let me go?

I thought I was a fool for no-one  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth

Oooh...You set my soul alight  
Oooh...You set my soul alight

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole 


	8. Chapter 7: You Saved My Ass!

**A/N: And again the disclaimer I don't own you-know-what, the character or the book or the song, I don't own it. It's belong to you-know-who, and you-know-the-other-who. **

**Alright thanks for R&R once again! Enjoy it... **

**-Ren-

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7: You Saved My Ass!**

**Harry POV**

Oh My God! I should have not done that! What a fool I am! Now Rose and Guardian Belikov in danger.

Adrian banged the door loudly, the other's looked terrified. I heard one of the moroi guys with black hair leaved to go find some help. A girl with long blonde hair cried muttering Rose name. Hermione is trying to calm her with Ron.

Suddenly we hear Rose screamed. I started banged the door too.

"Rose, what happened inside? Open the damn door!" Adrian yelled and then we kick it. The door opened revealing Voldemort trying to choke Rose, and Guardian Belikov panicked. But I saw Rose stake and the necklace. I pray in my heart hoping this would kill it as I rushed and stake the necklace. A pained voice started to scream and Voldemort gone. I fall on the floor so do Rose. She seemed hurt we have to take her to the hospital!

But before I could say anything, the blonde girl came rushing to Rose side and putting her hands in Rose head. All of the sudden Rose slowly awake.

"UGH! Liss you shouldn't do that you know!" she groans.

But the other girl just shaking her head and smiled while hugging her. "You know I would."

"Thanks Lissa, and Thanks Harry, for saving me." she smiled at me. But I feel terrible.

**Dimitri POV**

Rose was unconscious. I stared there watching Harry, a boy risking his life to kill what I couldn't kill. And the screaming made me realize, I couldn't do anything.

The princess rushed towards Rose and healing her, thanks God we have her here. She awake and muttered thank you to the both of them saving her life, while I just stood there and can't do anything.

"What the heck was that Asshole!" Rose yelled.

"That thing… is the dark warlock we told you about." Harry looked at them guilty.

"What? That's good news! You killed the scary warlock Harry!" Rose smiled.

"No… that is… more or less him. Rose I'm…I'm terribly sorry for opening the necklace, and endangering you both."

"Ohw too bad… Don't worry Harry, you saved me, and trouble always found me, right Comrade?"

I just stared at them blankly. For a hopeless man like me that doing nothing to save my love from death, I'm disappointed at myself.

"Dimitri!"

**Rose POV**

Harry looked so in guilty, he muttering sorry. Hey no offense, I didn't mad at him, I mad at that skeleton Asshole! And he says that retard was more or less the warlock? So there are other warlock…in a necklace…hmm weird.

"Ohw too bad… Don't worry Harry, you saved me, and trouble always found me, right Comrade?" I smirk at him but he just stared at me with so much pain in his eye… "Dimitri!"

"Hey snap out of it! I already told you don't listen to it!" Dimitri just smiled weakly at me.

"W-what's wrong Guardian Belikov?" Alberta suddenly came with Fireboy.

"The Ghost is clear Guardian Petrov." Adrian answered.

"What do you mean Lord Ivaskov?" I swear Alberta flinch and a sweat drop from her head.

But before I could tease her suddenly we heard someone stomach growling.

"Who's up for breakfast?" says Lissa.

"ME!" says me and Ron.

Then we all went to the canteen like nothing happen except for Dimitri who sulking in the corner with the other guardian on duty. I think I need to talk to him later.

We see Eddie and Mia already waiting for us. We grab some food and sit at the usual table.

"Did we just miss something? Cause you guys seems taking a long time for wake up." Eddie said looking at our face.

"Rose, you have a stain blood on your hair!" Mia shocked. Oh shoot, I thought I already wash it all.

"Lissa can explain it for you." Well I'm not in the mood and I want to eat my breakfast.

After Lissa finished the story, I remembered they were fighting from the beginning and it seems not a love quarrel.

"What were you guys fighting about?" I asked them and they glances at each other.

"You know Harry? I think they could help us." Hermione says.

"No! They could get killed Hermione!" Harry shakes his head.

"Hey, what's wrong? We could help! You saved my life Harry, and I'm in debt with you." I said sweetly, I see Adrian rolled his eye.

"No I can't let you guys troubled again." He said anxious.

"Hermione what's the trouble?" I said.

"Well, our friends got captivated by Lord Vol-" suddenly Hermione got cut off.

"Hermione! I thought I already told you guys, don't say you-know-who names!" Ron whimpered.

"Who's this you-know-who?" Fireboy chuckled.

"He's the warlock we're talking about that captivated our friends. You CAN'T say his name cause it brings Bad-Luck." Said Ron with much louder in the 'bad-luck'.

I grinned "You-know-what, I think calling him you-know-who it's okay, cause we sounds spy-ish. You-know-right?" Everyone rolled his eye except Ron who nodded but looked confused then "What's sepay-ish?" he looked at me dumbly.

"What you never heard it on the TV or movie?" Eddie said.

"Oh you're talking about the rectangular thing in my room? I was surprised, but I already know the picture won't harm me, and I already know how to lowering the volume if some dude singing badly. But you-know-who won't come out from there right?"

We burst out laugh so much. "That's one nice joke Ron! You really funny!" Lissa said.

"What I mean it!" Ron confused. We looked at him surprised then laughed again.

"Umm… Ron doesn't live in human world like us. So he really doesn't know electronic stuff." Hermione said.

"Are you joking?" I said.

"Umm… no… Really it's the truth." She smiled shyly.

"Woah, what kind of world without electronic." Adrian said.

"Hey it's not that bad!" Ron protested.

"Yeah who cares? You got magic to do your stuff!" Eddie smiled excited.

"Anyway guys, we need a plan!" I said excited too.

**

* * *

**

**So that's it, maybe I can't post -or I can- in these week or month, because in 20th my school starts again from long vacation! I like school but not the teacher, they very annoying if it's about homewrok and blah-blah... And I have my basket-ball club to do, the coach won't be nice to me if I keep absent from training! Really bad... X(**

**Like always tell me what you think about my story! Here the song that probably goes well with the chapter. But I don't own it!**

**Misery – Maroon 5**

Misery  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
So scared of breaking it  
But you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters  
I won't ever send  
Somehow it is cut so much  
Deeper then they seem  
You'd rather cover up  
I'd rather let them be  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free

Your salty skin and how  
It mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be  
Completely intertwined  
It's not that I didn't care  
It's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel,  
It's what I didn't show  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free

[CHORUS]  
I am in misery  
There ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back

Say your faith is shaken  
You may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and  
Waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused  
So far away from you  
I'm getting here  
Don't care where I have to go

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah  
Why do you do what you do to me yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah


	9. Chapter 8: PlainPlanePainInTheAssPlan1

**Loveee you all who reviews my stooory thank thank thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire academy or harry potter it belongs to the author! I own the plot :p**

**ONCE AGAIN THANKS BIG THANKS FOR REVIEWERS! Especially Natasha... :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 : The Plain Plane but Pain in The Ass Plan in Prepared!**

**Rose POV**

We started to discuss the best way to attack them.

"Where are they captured?" I asked them.

"In the Malvoy Manor." Ron said.

"Ohh the Mall boy! Where is this Malvoy Manor?"

"In the…- err… where was it Harry?" Ron asked him.

"I don't know, they don't say anything about the location."

Everyone jaw fell. Then how do we rescue them?

"I think dad know it! Should we ask help from the other? Lupin, Kingsley, Fred, George, you know?" said Ron.

"Yes, they probably worried right now." Harry agreed.

"Hey how do you connect with each other?" asked Eddie interested. I want to know that too.

"With our patronus magic, or owl. And I'm wondering why there's no single patronus reach us already?" Hermione pouted.

"That's because this school is protected by the moroi magic wards." I said.

"You can use magic too?" Ron surprised.

"Pfft Rose can't use magic. The moroi does." Then Fireboy started to lit fire from his hand. And they shocked. I glared him.

"Hah, why don't I get specialize in Fire magic? I can lit my cig easily." Adrian pouted.

"Cause you more likely to dream walk Rose than smoking!" Lissa said.

"You can dream walking?" Harry surprised. Well that's should be classified matter. So we told them just some Moroi have rare power like Liss too.

After planning the rescue plan which it's really pain in the ass plan, suddenly Alberta came.

"Hey guys, I need Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger to the Head Mistress office now." She said.

We all go and ready to use compulsion to Kirova for some 'trip' with the school jet plane!

And by that we easily got permission but Kirova surprised us…

**Harry POV**

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, do the magic community have a leader?" she said suddenly.

"Yes, The Head Ministry of Magic. But we believe you-know-who already taking control, and so we escape from school. The school… is no longer saves for me and Harry." Hermione said.

"Why is that? And why Mr. Weasley not like you both?" the headmistress surprised and asked us to answer.

I think we should be honest to them, and they already tried to help us.

"Because I was born half human and half witch. But Ron is a pure blood witch." Hermione said "They believe half blood like us can't wield magic. So they accuse us stole their magic, which it's not true! I already have my magic when I was born. The Ministry right now gathering all the half blood to judge them."

Hermione seems pretty sad, but I know she was much stronger girl.

"I see. So how about you Mr. Potter?" The headmistress nodded.

"I myself was the evil warlock wants. He makes me like I was murdering my friend, Cedric. But the truth is he killed him and he wants to kill me with his own hand, because of me, the reason he once fell to destruction."

Everyone looked at me like I'm God or something. I smiled weakly "It's not me the one who defeated him, it's because my mom magic that she gave to me."

I guess this is it, either they really want to give us protection or not.

"Don't worry, you three still can stay with us. The problem is I want to ask help from your world to fight the strygoi. So please, if you can, tell your current leader that I want to meet them. And if they want to help, we will also help to fight that evil warlock." She said, making everyone jaw drop.

"S-sure, we could tell the previous Hogwarts Headmaster Professor Dumbledore. We can send your letter to him Ms. Kirova." I said. We have more alliance!

"That would be great Mr. Potter. And I'll make sure we provided the safest place for you all. So who is his full name?"

"Emm… Albus…" I didn't quite remember that.

"Professor Albus Percifal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Said Hermione fluently.

"Woah that's really long name." said Rose. Yep that's why I can remember his name.

After that we said thank you once again and leaved Ms. Kirova office.

We headed to the outside ward taking picture and sending some 'magic letter' to Ron Dad's. And then we wait…

**Rose POV**

We asked Harry about his bond. And then he told us the story about his life. Poor Harry, his parent killed by the you-know-who. We surely gonna help them! Ehm I'm told you is not for fun… Really!

Then we wait for the other's wizard response. It takes 2 hours to receive theirs respond. And then after five minutes, some people suddenly pop out from nowhere. Save up a lot of money for transportation huh?

"Oh Ron, Hermione, Harry!" a red hair old man like Ron hugged them.

"Dad! Where are Fred and George?" Ron said.

"They will be here shortly." And suddenly a double pop came out. Followed by two pops and one big pop! A twin guy around 19 with red hair –again, what's wrong with red hair and wizards?- came. The other was two middle age guy, one looks like a rock star, while the other looks worn out. But they are nothing compared to the old man with loooong white hair and beard.

'I thought Christmas coming early, cause he's just like santa clause!' Lissa thought.

I giggled with Lissa, the other looked at us like we were crack. But the old man looked at us smiled.

"I'm assure you, because of my old age, that is why my hair loose it color to this beautiful white. But doesn't mean I'm not lively, young lady." He said.

'Gosh, I can imagine what was like Adrian if he was old!' she thought again. We giggled.

"Of course Mr." we said.

Harry was hugging with the rock star guy, and the worn out guy. Then he looked at us smiled so cutely!

"Professor! Glad to see you!" he said to the old man, oh so he's Albus…-err… Dumblydore!

"Yes, Harry, I'm glad you all came alive from sneaking on the Ministry. And you could believe in me, much more half-blood get escape and in hiding as well." He winked at Hermione.

"Oh that's a good news!" Hermione screamed.

"So what's the plan guys?" the twins asked.

Then we told them about us and the plan. After that Professor Dumbledore –I don't know why I became polite with this old man, but he surely had some charisma- went to Kirova office.

* * *

**Short huh? sorry just can't find time to write the story, I have basketball match this week. :( **

**Anyway I try my best to find some more time! And I really short on idea, any advise? PM MEE! :)  
**


	10. Chapter 9: PlainPlanePainInTheAssPlan2

**a/n: Thx for reviews! **

**For Megs thanks the advise! I know Dumbledore is still alive in this story as well as Sirius, but not Mad eye. Cause I want to make a different story, I don't want to copy all J.K.R. story. **

**So sorry if anyone don't like it :(... But I tried my best to write great story!:)**

**Disclaimer: Open up the previous page, you know I already told many times I don't own it! :p**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 : The Plain Plane but Pain in The Ass Plan in Action!**

**Rose POV**

We all prepared for the attack. I have two stakes -well not that important actually-, my black baggy pants and black tank-top, and my black boots with black shady sunglasses. Oh and black pair gloves, we're going to kicking and punching –not killing!- them. Prof. Dumbledore told us if we see the skinny skeleton guy, we should run and leave it to him. But the percentage of he's being there nearly zero because Harry seems looked through his head and he's in another part of the world.

I'm meeting up with Lissa in her room.

"Liss, have you ever wanted to love someone with everything you had, but that other person was too afraid to let you?" I said when we were in her room.

She knows me better so she sensed my feeling. "Oh no Rose what's happen?"

"I'm in love with Dimitri. But… I didn't know about him, sometimes he shows me that he loves me, sometimes he back away." I told her about the accident in Ron room.

'Oh my GOD! Rose like her mentor! And they're age really apart!'

"Hey I can hear you!" I slapped her hand.

"Don't worry, all you need is talk to him, and show him how much you looooove him!" She said and gave me a big hug.

"Yeah, thanks Liss you're my best friends!"

Then we went to the place where our ride to Malvoy Manor, it's a black plain plane. We just paint it and that's pain in the ass job!

After that I see Dimitri sulking there. So this is the time to gave a serious sense to him!

I grab him to the back wall.

"Look Comrade, I know you piss off with that thing in Ron room. I want you to forget it. Harry already told me, the thing is meant for tortured you so he can take your life!" I said.

"I know Rose, but I think what they say it's true, you could be much happier with Adrian than me. He has everything, but me? I have nothing." He said looked in pain.

"NO! I don't want to be with him! I want to be with you, I only love you!" with that I kissed him so deep and with all the love I had for him, but we didn't want to end it there yet. We kissed and kissed, this time I moaned Dimitri name in his ear. He growled and bite my ears softly.

"I love you my Roza." He said whispered in my ear.

"I love you more Dimitri." I said and gave him a quick peck in the lips. He smiled and now he looked at me with so much love in his eye.

We came back and surprised seeing everyone there waiting for us.

"Ready?" I ask them, they chorused yes and we went inside the plane.

Author's POV

They went inside the plane, but not to ride it, but to apparate all the people together to the near Malvoy Manor area. They all dressed black and wearing sunglasses. And all the Weasley wear bandana head to cover their hair. They all arrived and went on to mission. According to Harry's information they keep them prison in the basement. They parted to group.

Group one attacked from front, Rose, Christian, Dumbledore and Harry.

Group two attacked from right side Dimitri, Lissa, Sirius and Hermione.

Group three attacked from behind Alberta, Adrian, and the twins.

Group four attacked from left-side, Eddie, Mia, Ron and Mr. Weasley.

"We can't call each other name. We don't know how much enemy there are. So we must be cautions!" Mr. Weasley said.

"Really Arthur, like you don't know your own son and the kids. We should have fun beating up the Death Eater!" Sirius chuckled.

'Oh wow I can't believe Harry have so much fun godfather! I hope my dad like him.' thought Rose.

'What the hell, My Roza checking him out!' thought Dimitri.

In Action…

Group one sneaking on the front gate. Rose caught one enemy whose sitting and looked asleep. She smacks his head hardly.

"Owwch, that's look hurt so much." Christian said.

"Yeah, instead wondering how that would feel, help me out pulled this damned rusty gate, or you rather want that smack in your head?" Rose glared him, Christian helped her but it still won't budge.

"Let me help you." Harry helped too.

"Ehmm. I have magic." Dumbledore cleared his throat, and they looked at him, "Allow me" He said while smiled and waving his wand and making the gate opened.

Then they keep on sneaking through the field and Christian make a fire everywhere.

Meanwhile group two…

"How do we sneak inside?" said Lissa.

"I'll go climb this gate first, and then I'll catch you all." Dimitri said and climbs it hardly.

"I think it's hard to climb for you guys, I'll found another way." He said from the other side of gate.

"No need, Reducto!" said Sirius, blowing up the gate down.

"Nice Sirius!" said Hermione and jumped inside followed by Lissa.

"Don't worry Belikov, if you can't do something, leave it to me." He said, winking. Dimitri eyes pop out.

'I think there's a fierce competition in here Rose.' Lissa said through their bond.

Meanwhile group 3 already went inside the back gate easily using the twin toys.

"Hey boys, how about I'll give you five hundred dollars and you give me that." Adrian said.

The twins looked at each other, "How much five hundred dollars muggle money could be trade with galleon?" asked Fred.

"I think a lot." Adrian shrugged. Then they smirk and said "Deal!"

"Lord Ivaskov! You're not allowed to have that thing in the school." Alberta glared.

"Chillout Guardian Petrov, I know you scared, but they don't harm you." Adrian chuckled.

While Alberta and Adrian keeps on throw tantrum, group four making their way to the window.

"Alohomora" said Ron.

Eddie looked at him amazed. "Whow, magic can do anything huh?"

"No, well not everything. I think your telphobe is great" Mr. Weasley said making everyone confused.

"You know, you can hear someone speaking inside it, even thought there is no one." Mr. Weasley whispered.

"Huh, you mean telephone?" Eddie said.

"Yes, that's it! But I think the tellmephobe can't understand what I say, so I have to speak loudly huh? And they keep angry!"

"Dad, Harry told me you have to speak even louder." Ron said rolled his eye.

"Ed, Did they tried to make a prank calls?" Mia whispered.

"I…-I guess so…" Eddie tried to hold out a laugh.

* * *

**a/n: So that's it guys! I want to write something more fun, but you still have to wait one more chappy! Thx for r&r!**

**TIK TOK - KE$HA**

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy

(Hey what up girl?)

Put my glasses on I´m out the door - I´m gonna hit this city (Lets go)

Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack

Cause when I leave for the night I aint coming back

Dont stop make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

Tonight Ima fight

Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock

But the party don´t stop no


	11. Chapter 10: Cute Teeth!

**A/n: DISCLAIMER: the author book own it all**

**And please tell me what you think about my story so Reviewwss! TYSM for everyone who read and reviews my story!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Cute Teeth!**

**Author's pov still  
**

Christian making a commotion around the manor with his fire. "I think that's enough Mr. Ozera." Dumbledore said.

"There! There they are! Oh God, I think I see Dumbledore ghost!" someone said. "W-where? Call Mrs. Lestrange!" they run inside.

"Now, for our action plan, we need to keep them busy, until the third group is here." Dumbledore said.

"Sure Professor." said Harry, Rose, and Christian.

Rose sneaking with Christian into the back tree, nears the front door, while Harry and Dumbledore distracted their opponent for surprise attack.

"I know you can hear me Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucius, oh and also Draco." He said making his voice loudly.

"Potter is here too! We need to call him!" Lucius said overjoyed.

"Dumbly! I thought you were dead… How nice of you coming back from the death!" Bellatrix glared.

"Yes I believe it's still not my time to leave this beautiful world." He smiled but his eye looked cold. "Now as you can see, we need you to surrender, and release the innocent one."

"Hah! You think you both can defeat us?" she said mocking and laughing with everyone.

"This is my last warning. Surrender and release them, or… well, you get hurt."

"Why you stink old m-!" Bellatrix shrieked when Rose jump and punch her in the back.

Everyone still stunned in their place, Rose and Harry also Dumbledore and Fireboy launched every attack to their enemy. She punched a man in the face, making him nosebleed. Harry shouted expelliarmus to Draco and his wand gone with him panicked and hiding. Dumbledore sent Lucius flying to the roof. Christian scaring Draco with his burned fist and throws it when he saw Draco hiding behind the bush as well the other.

Bellatrix regains her body back on stood and glared Rose, "Watch out babe!" said Adrian suddenly came with the third group. Rose barely dodge it, and it hits her hand instead. Then Rose running and dodge towards Bellatrix whose crazily laughing and attacked her.

"You filthy whore! Come here little girl, I'll show you what hells looks like!" Bellatrix laughed.

"Yeah? Well I'll give you hell right now!" Rose kicks Bellatrix hard enough on her stomach making her cough blood and broken ribs. Then she punched her head and Bellatrix pass out in the ground.

"Babe, you're ok?" Adrian said and gripped Rose hand. She yanked him off.

"Auch! You gripped my wound dumbass!" she screamed in pain but came back fighting with furious glare to her opponent. Everyone started to fall back but that doesn't make Rose anger stop to crush every bit of them.

Meanwhile group two, went towards the basement.

"Luna, Dean, Mr. Ollivander where were you guys?" Hermione called.

"Hermione? Oh Hermione, you guys came!" said Luna voice.

"Luna! Oh God… are you alright? Don't worry…We're going to get you guys out from there..." she said.

The cell broke apart from Hermione magic. "Mr. Ollivander- Mr. Ollivander we've to go." Luna said helping him stands up.

"Let me help." Lissa said and healing him. Mr. Ollivander groan and said thank you, Serius help him walk. Dimitri still stayed in the upstair guarding.

"Hey let me out of here too!" said someone voice.

"Oh My, yes of course Mr. Dwarf." Hermione said.

'Wew, a dwarf really is small.' Lissa thought.

"Guys group four already came." Dimitri told them looked away.

Suddenly he got tackled down by a big tall man than him! They're fought really hard. Dimitri punched him in the chest and chin. He didn't bug too much, but he backed down when Dimitri banged his head to him. Eddie suddenly came and throws him to the wall. Then Sirius cast a spell with Hermione and Ron towards that big guy. Earning him a knock out…

"That's Greyback!" Mr. Weasley surprised.

"Yeah, I hope he's better be dead right now!" Ron growled.

"Well that's good, but I think he won't wake up for just almost a month." Sirius said.

"We can't leave him until he's wake up and biting human again!" Hermione looked terrified.

Everyone confused weather to let him go or not.

"Hmm… maybe you could make him can't bite again." Eddie suggested. They looked Eddie like a Christmas present.

"That's a great idea!" said Mr. Weasley. Then he stars to chanting some spell and drawing some weird circle in the air with his wand. And suddenly, all Greyback's teeth were gone and changed with perfectly square teeth that looked like a teeth model!

"Nice one Arthur!" Sirius said.

"Let's change his memory too! Make him think he's a teeth modeling!" said Hermione.

"What, seriously Hermione, I think we should make him think he's working in an opera play!" Ron said.

"He should be a baby again, look at those cute teeth." Luna said.

And then it goes on until they're laughing too loud.

"Shhht calm down you both!" Mr. Weasley hushes. "I can't believe I'm agreed with this, but making him think he was a baby is a good one Luna." Said Mr. Weasley and nodded to Luna. Everyone just agreed and then Mr. Weasley chants the spell.

"Good we're done here! Let's go home!" Sirius smirked and went upstair.

Meanwhile group one and three still making the distraction on fire in the front the manor.

"Alberta, this is Dimitri the hostage is safe, we're making our way to the plane." Dimitri said through the earpiece.

"Copy that Dimitri, we'll catch up with you guys later!" answer Alberta. Then she nodded towards Dumbledore whose giving her a quick wink.

"Retreat!" Alberta said, that give everyone code to come back to the plane.

"Hey Fireboy what are you doing?" Rose said looking to Christian who making fire walls in front the gate.

"Final touch, so they can't catch us. Alright I'm done, let's go!" he said running, Rose rolled her eyes. But it's worth for them to escape safely to the plane cause their opponent let go a frustrated curse when they see the fire wall.

Everyone was already there inside the plane.

"Alright let's take off!" said Mr. Weasley.

"Wait, where's Rose?" Dimitri said.

"And Christian, where is he?" Lissa panicked.

"There they are, over there!" said Ron pointed to them running.

"Hurry up guys, I think Voldemort is here." Harry said while holding his head like about to fall.

"Yeah… I can see him too…" said Ron sheepishly.

'Geez that skeleton dude would surely win on Halloween party best costume!' Rose thought.

Rose looked at the skeleton man, and she knows they have to run much faster. But Christian looked tired.

"Fireboy if you ever slow down a bit, your royal pain in the ass are going to get kicked so hard you can't ever sit again!" Rose glared him, and Christian looked pale, but he running much faster. She pushed Christian into the plane, and then Rose started to climb the plane ladder.

"Rose grabs my hand!" said Dimitri, and Rose jumps.

"You won't escape! Avada-Kedavra!" Voldemort said with his shriek voice.

**

* * *

**

**Let's Get It Started - BEP**

Let's Get It Started, in here...  
And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin',...

In this context, there's no disrespect,  
so, when I bust my rhyme,you break your necks.

We got five minutes for us to disconnect,  
from all intellect collect the rhythm effect.

Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition,  
free your inner soul and break away from tradition.

Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin without.  
You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out.

Burn it till it's burned out. Turn it till it's turned out.  
Act up from north, west, east, south.

everybody, let's get into it. Get stupid. Get it started

Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here

* * *

**Oh ow what's going to happen guys? **

**So please reviews I want to know how I'm doing so far :D  
**


	12. Chapter 11: Cute Moment With Cute Boy!

**A/N: I'm going to have exam this next week starting monday! Wish me luck :) **

**Bad news huh... I can't upload my story have to focus on exam and an event on my basketball club! I'm waiting for this event! You kno cause I can prank every new kids that joined on the basketball club! Remind me of a good nice happy dreadful worst sad crazy what the heck or fuck moment!**

**Sorry for the talk enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: The author, J.K.R. and Richelle Mead own everything!**

**Review would be nice :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Cute Moment With A Cute Boy!**

**RosePOV's**

Harry fought his spell with Voldemort. Dimitri pulled my arms then we quickly apparate. Damn that hurts! My left arm feels like breaking apart -actually it's already broken-. That skeleton dude would surely pay for this!

"Are you okay Rose?" Dimitri looked at me with pain in his eyes. Why he's in pain, heck I'm the one in pain right now!

"No! You pulled my hurt arm FUCK YOU COMRADE! Geez…" tears slipped down my cheek.

"I'm sorry, but I thought I lost you back there." He hugged me so tight and smiled.

"Yeah, can…you let me-go now!… hey-can't-breath!"

Then Lissa shoved him, "Let me heal her Guardian Belikov." She said with a big smile on her face.

'So good to know you guys already make up!' Lissa thought. I rolled my eyes while she working on my arm.

"Feels good as new thanks Liss." She hugged me.

'This is the second time Rose, stay away from trouble!' she said from her thought while looking at me frowned.

"You know trouble is my friend." I smirked.

"That gave me a fright!" Hermione shrieked.

"Yeah and guess what, he would be so pissed when he know I stole Gryffindor sword." Ron showed a God Damned Awesome Sword I've ever seen!

"Wow Ron, genius!" Harry said and everyone surprised. Especially the dwarf, yeah especially him. His eyes looked like he was about to stole something. Uhh creepy.

"I know, and I heard you-know-what is inside Bellatrix piggy bank!" Ron whispered but he doesn't know our vampires can hear him clearly. Harry nodded and looked serious at the dwarf.

"Rose you alright?" Harry came looked worried. Oh he's so a nice guy...

"Yep, thanks again Harry..." I shook my head in disbelief " You saved me twice." I chuckled.

"No, I'm the one who should said thanks. You helped me saved my friends." He smiled.

"Hey I'm just up for fun into this." we laughed.

We got off from the plane and the others went to the guest building or the dorm. Dombledore and Alberta went to the Kirova office. But I and Dimitri went to my dorm, to do…-you-know-what.

I woke up this morning lying in Dimitri arm and he kissed every inch of my face. I chuckled. The day still bright in afternoon.

He caressed my cheek. "Good morning my Roza." He said and I give him a peck in the lips.

"Morning Comrade." I jumped and headed to the bathroom, he chuckled.

"Today's weekend, what are we going to do?" I sing and started to shower.

"Hmmn what do you want to do?" Dimitri asked back. I thought about it much longer until I wrapped my body with towel.

"I'm going to see Harry."

Then I heard a bump.

I rushed to see what's happen, and there I see Dimitri trying to get his ass up on the floor. He must be fall from the bed.

"Are you alright Comrade?" I tried to hide my laugh.

"Yeah, just got caught on my jeans." Dimitri putted on his shirt and looked down on me. "Why are you seeing Harry?" he frowned up one of his eyebrow, woah sexy.

"He's going to teach me how to ride the broom." I chuckled and started to dress.

He shrugged. "Well… I'll meet you in the café Rose." And then he gave me a quick peck and leave while mumbling something about stupid broom.

The part Harry wanted to teach me how to ride the broom is not true actually, but it's cute seeing Dimitri got jealous. Anyway I'll force him to teach me. So I sneak up to the guest building.

"Heeeey Harry!" I knock Harry door.

"Hey Rose, what's wrong?" Harry looked surprised to see me.

"Let's go have breakfast!" I pulled his hand.

"Oh sure, we should ask the others too." I shrugged.

Well I thought he want to have it just us both. So I ask Lissa and the gang to join us too. Now Me, Harry, Lissa, Ron, Hermione, Fireboy, Adrian, Fred & George, Eddie, Mia, Luna, and Dean, are in one long table together talking and joking.

"So Harry, teach me how to ride your flying broom!"

"Eh, you can't Rose. You must have magic to ride the broom." He said.

"Ohh, but I have a wand. I stole it from the ugly woman." I said and showed the wand.

"What-you mean Bellatrix wand? Wow that's cool!" Fred and George said.

"Yep, so now you can teach me right?" I said felt excited.

"Umm I don't know Rose… only wizards can ride flying broom." He said it again. I pouted.

"Well, I can give you a ride on my broom." he chuckled when I screamed yeah!

We all followed Harry outside to the field.

"Acio Firebolt!" He said loudly making everyone looked at us. Then suddenly a broom flies towards us and bump Jesse in the process. I heard chuckled from everyone.

"Hey I'm Sorry!" Harry yelled looked troubled. Jesse glared him and run. Yeah right, that would surely looks not cool for him.

I'm in the middle of my laugh when Dimitri came.

"Hey Dimitri!" Dimitri nodded to us and gave me a quick smile.

Harry rides his broom that flying mid air and waited, "Hop on Rose…" he smiled.

I do what he said and hugged him while Dimitri looked at us like he was about to rip off Harry.

Harry feel his stare "Ehm, I-can… give you a ride after Rose… if-you want Guardian Belikov." I chuckled.

"No, just don't fall." Dimitri said while gritted his teeth.

"Come on babe, you flirted with a freaking boy that you just met a couple days ago, but you won't let me touch you a bit!" Adrian let out his frustrated tone voice. I laughed. Harry blushed.

"What flirted? I don't want to fall from a flying broom you dumb! Come on Harry let's go, show me what you got!"

"Alright, let's do this Rose." Harry said and fly it above ten meter in the air. I was enjoyed by the feeling the air stroke my face and hair as we were flying in the sky, when suddenly he leaned forward and then we started to fly really fast,

Everyone waved and yelled out something and I waved them back

"I know I'm flying!" then I looked just the time we bout to crash the dorm building when he suddenly do a flip back. We both screamed.

"Woohoo! Holly shit that's awesome Lightningboy!" I said excited. That feels great, like riding motorcycle! I can't believe he do that.

"I know but what's with Lightningboy?" Harry laughed. We're now flying so fast in the cloud.

"Hey, you got lightning mark on your forehead if you ever noticed Lightningboy."

"I got told that every day in my lives." He looked at me and chuckled.

"Cool right, I wish I had a mark like yours!" I said and got a cute smile from him. Did I ever say he's so cute!

We're now flying so fast, circling the building, saw Kirova looked shocked and we laughed at her face. We fly in the middle of the sky, felt the fluffy cloud around our body.

We still fly when the sun bout to fall. We turned and faced towards the sun. We watched it goes down together. The scenery was so beautiful like you stood in the sky and the floor is the world that shinning under your feet just like the dance floor. We watched it until the night color started to change the sky and glow with star and the moon.

"Beautiful…" I heard him says.

"Yeah…" I leaned to his shoulder.

"I wish I can stay here forever, stop the time and enjoy it, but no… I have this cursed destiny to do…" he sighed.

"What's wrong Harry?"

I feel his hand started to trembled and I hold it. He began to tell this prophecy about him and Voldemort as I hold his hand tighter.

"Harry… you know what you want and have to do… and you should know I have your back… if you ever need a help I'm always be there for you. We're gonna kicks their ass together and make them regret messing with your life!" I looked him in the eye seriously and yet warmly. I'm already felt like he's my bestfriend ever since he saved me.

"Thanks Rose, that means a lot to me…" he sighed again "I won't give up on this, until he died." He looked determined.

"That's it Harry! Let's do the crazy stunts again!" I tried to lighten the mood.

We fly towards everyone that having some fun magic tricks without us. And I'm annoyed as well Harry. I whispered him something and he agreed.

From really high place, we started to fly down reaaally fast towards the middle of the gang. They started to scream and panicked. They think we fall.

"Harry watch out! Oh God they falling! I told her to stay out of trouble! Roza please be safe! What they like falling from thirty meter in the air, are they insane? Oh for merlin pants sake Harry is out of his mind! If they ever safe from this I'm going to kill them! Don't worry we'll catch you!" said everyone.

I heard someone screaming our name and the wizard kids chanting spell to help us but Harry fly too fast. When we nearly reached just three meter to the ground everyone goes crazy and screamed, Dimitri, Ron, and Adrian holding up their hands to catch us. But Harry lifted his broom and we landed softly on the ground. We laughed at their dumbfounded face.

"You gave me a fright Harry! What if you both died? Geez they done it! Damn guys that was so coool!" said everyone again looked mad, annoyed and amazed. Harry and I grinned and looked at each other.

"You know I'm going to change your nickname to Cuteboy." I said making his eyes wider.

"Oh Rose, you didn't just say that!" he said.

"Oh yea Cute-boy!" I smirked. I didn't expect him to hug me and started to tickle my body. I protested and laughed.

"Say that again and you will be sorry!" Harry said.

Well who do you think he is? I can beat the crap out if him. I started to break from his grip and attacked him.

"Whose gonna be sorry Cuteboy?" I said and he fell to the ground and I tickled him.

"No… ahahahaaa…wait-Rose…ahaha…alright-…stop! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" he finally said.

I smirked and helped him up.

"Oh you two looked cute together!" Luna said.

"What Rose, don't tell me you both got married in the sky?" Eddie grinned and I smacked his head. Harry blush a little.

"Said that and your ass would fly in the sky." I said. We all laughed when Eddie gulped, he knows I can do that to him.

"Seriously Harry, Rose what's going on with both of you?" Mia asked. Lissa looked confused, Eddie, Ron, Dean, the twins and Fireboy grinned like a fool, Hermione and Luna looked excited. Dimitri and Adrian stiffened.

Harry smiled "We just talked and made bestfriend" I chuckled when Dimitri let go a sigh.

Everyone started to make joke and annoyed Harry and me but then I saw something in the sky fall towards us...

* * *

**FOREVER - Chris Brown**

It's you and me moving  
At the speed of light into eternity yer,  
Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy.

I'm gonna take you there, I'm gonna take you there  
So don't be scared I'm right here baby  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first it's your chance, Take my hand come with me

It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gonna be me you and the dance floor  
'cause we've only got one night  
Double your pleasure Double your fun and dance

Forever (ever, ever)Forever girl forever  
Forever (ever, ever)Forever on the dance floor

We can be two rebels breaking the rules  
me and you, you and I

I'm driving you can take the front seat  
Just need you to trust me

It's a long way down, We're so high off the ground,  
Sending for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl, where did you come from? Got me so undone,  
Gazing in your eyes got me singing what a beautiful lady  
No "if"s, "and"s or "maybe"s  
I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing

* * *

**Guess what falls to st. Vlaid?**

**Thx for Badass Ozera-Ivashkov, Natroxz, bellacullen51, Smileyface759, Mags, xXAngelxFaeriesXx !**

**-Ren-**


	13. AN: MUST READ!

**WARNED MUST REAAAAAAD:**

**I'M SORRY VERRY VERRY SORRY, I JUST CHANGE A SLIGHT BIT OF CHAPTER ELEVEN ENDS **

**THATS IT GUYS HEHEEE SORRY -_-**

**OH YEAH, I'M POSTING SOME NEW STORY ABOUT SONG FIC OF V.A.**

**I CAN'T RESIST TO MAKE A SONG FIC... PLEASE READ IT GUYS! THE TITLE IS 'LIVE TO THE MUSIC'**

**I JUST POST CHAPTER 12 TOO... SO ON TO THE NEXT PAGE GUYSS ;)**

**-REN-**


	14. Chapter 12: Guest Much?

**Sorry for the late posting. Don't forget Read&Review... enjoy guys :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**huuum I own my ff plot, R. M. and J. K. R. and R. R. own the book and the character...

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Guest Much?**

**Rose POV's**

Alright when we (Harry and I) thought it was funny how they (Lissa and the gang) react when we're faking fall from the sky, this one freaking boy is definitely FALL from the sky! Because he doesn't have wings, or flying broom, or anything that can make him fly, and now he falls really fast! We have to catch him before he touch the ground and crashed. Seriously we don't want anyone died in here.

"He's falling!" Lissa screamed. Harry snapped from his daze and realize. He ride his broom and I jumped behind him then he fly so fast. Good news is we caught the boy, bad news is we have to report to Kirova office again and it's already third time from three days in a row…

The falling boy is in the clinic. And we headed towards Kirova office. As soon Kirova saw me rushed to her room, she used her owl eye on me. And unexpectedly Professor Dumbledore was there.

"Hello Professor." Harry said.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore smiled politely.

"Hey Kirova!" I said, only earning a glare from her.

"I guess this is something about you Hatheway. Why is it you always make trouble?" she sighed.

"Well it's not about Rose, Ms. Kirova. It's about some human boy falling from the sky into the courtyard. Harry and Rose catch him before he crashed to the ground." Dimitri said.

"Yeah, guess much?" I rolled my eyeball.

She looked to Dimitri and shocked. "Where is he then?" she asked ignoring my comments.

"He's In the clinic still unconscious."

"Is he really human? Maybe one of your kind Albus?" she asked to the guy named Albus… wait who is this Albus guy? Some guardian? I looked to all guardians in this room but they didn't show any sign.

"Maybe Kirova. But we still have to wait until he's awake." Dumbledore said. Yeah I remembered now, Albus is Dumbledore first name.

Then I thought, wow, Kirova called Dumbledore by his first name, and Dumbledore called her Kirova! Something going on between this two!

"Alright, in the mean time I want you to 'take care' the boy when he's here. You can skip your classes. And he can use the guest room. If he's awake you have to take him here." She said pointing her finger on me every time she said 'you' and now I was really annoyed. She keeps looking at me, waiting for a reply.

"Yeah fine I'll take care him." I gritted my teeth and walked out from her office followed by Harry and Dimitri.

"Don't worry I'll help you Rose." Harry smiled.

Then Dimitri cleared his throat, "Ehm, if you need something just ask me Roza." He said smiled too.

Aww these guy really kind to me, I'm lucky to have both of them!

"Really thanks a lot Lightningboy, Comrade." I smirked calling their nicknames.

We were going to the clinic then I saw everyone in the gang walking towards us. But we're missing some people. I ask them where the others are. Mia had some homework to do. Ron going to café with Hermione, Luna and Dean, Lissa and Fireboy was going to do some of their business –but I know it something about their kitty love- and the twins just left to their magic store.

"So how did it go?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah I'll be babysitting the boy." I said –note: sarcasm- They all laughed at my poor luck.

"Lucky guy…" Adrian grumbled, he has a cig in his hand.

We arrived in the clinic section. Adrian waiting outside to finish his smoke.

We saw Dr. Olendzki treated the boy wound. He hurts really badly even though he didn't crash the ground. He had many burned skin and wound that seems like a cut from wild animal. I can't believe he still breathing after that and more I can't believe he falls from the sky. This boy looked very human and had dark black hair and he looked around fifteen or sixteen.

"Doc how is he going?" I asked her.

"He has so many deep wound, and he cracked his head into something, maybe he can have some sort amnesia. But why his wound is all from a cut? And he still alive after that many blood lost. Well he's one hell though boy." She said finished explain.

Right this is going to be one hell of a problem for me. "Oh… so how long do you think he will wake up?"

"Hmmn… about a week."

I mentally groaned hearing that. Seriously I have to wait that much longer plus the time he has to recovering and plus if he have amnesia. Well let's see…how much longer is that… one month, two month? Yeah that could get better for me!

"Can you proceed up the healing or anything to make him wake up faster?" I whimpered.

"No sorry Rose, it's not like he's a dhampir." She smiled weakly.

Then Adrian came through the door looking at the boy, suddenly he gasped. I looked at him like he had three head. He's too overdramatic if he thought this wound is something to be very worried about.

"Don't worry he will survive Adrian." I said.

"I know that babe, but this boy isn't just some human. He has some gold aura around him." He stepped closer. "Water… give me some water!" he asked.

Harry grabbed a glass and poured water from his wand and gave it to Adrian. Then Adrian poured the water to the boy wound. And the wound suddenly disappeared.

"How did you do that?" Dr. Olendzki shocked.

"So you can do some healing now?" I asked.

"It's not me babe, it's the boy power. I can see sea water in his aura. Pour the water to him Harry."

Harry hesitated to do his magic, but he streamed the water to the boy. In an instant all his cut wound going better, but he didn't get wet! Just the bed cover that all wet. He stirred from his sleep and wake up. He looked straight to me who in front of his bed. He had so beautiful deep blue eye color.

"Hey, you're okay?" I asked him.

"The monster! Ughhhh…" he gasped from the pain and he looked so tired.

"Don't worry, you're save now, go back to sleep." I said feeling sorry for him. Then he looked at me with calm eyes, sighed, and went back to sleep.

"I think he's really tired, left him sleep for awhile now. I guess you'll be taking cared this boy right Hatheway?" Dr. Olendzki said and I nodded. Then she went to take cared the other patient.

I was about to take seat near the bed when Dimitri said he can't be here for too long cause he have some guard duty to do. Then I heard Harry stomach grumbled. I sent him and Eddie also Adrian outside so they can eat. But Adrian insisted to stay longer saying he doesn't need to eat.

"I'm more worried if you stay alone with this boy Little Dhampir." He said dragging the other seat next to me.

"He's just a little boy, and I'm a full trained novice Adrian." I rolled my eyeball.

"I know you're just want to tease me cause I got to be the nurse huh?"

He chuckled, "Everytime I always do is just for teasing you babe. But no, I'm serious right now… you believe me that I can see aura right?"

"Yeah I believe you, but you can always lying to me." I said in sarcastic mode.

"Rose, trust me." He looked me in the eye. "Yeah he's not a wizard kid, but not just some human boy too. There's an ancient power around him. You can ask Lissa. Well…I just want you to be careful Rose…"

"Okaaay…I Guess thanks for the advice then." I shuddered.

Hearing Adrian called my first name than my nickname, make me thought he really was serious about this… And I'm getting all the creepy feeling after talking with him… Well I don't want to be paranoid about this, so I didn't take it in mind.

Then as this talk didn't happen, Adrian started to harass me.

"Babe, if you're going to be a nurse, I bet two million dollars you would look sexy in nurse outfit. And I can be your doctor, then we can play nurse and doctor together." He purred.

"Not even in your dream Adrian." I said annoyed.

Then suddenly he looked like he just solved a big case. Oh no, I know what he's thinking.

I was going to warned him but he cut me, "I'll see you in our dream tonight Little Dhampir!" he said and sauntered off the room. I groaned loudly. This was going to be a loooong night if I have to stay awake from Adrian dreamwalking!

Harry and the other came so I can eat dinner in the café. And then we switched again. Harry wasn't really interested to leaving me alone in this clinic jail, but Hermione dragged him so they can plan something about Gringgots Bank and the dwarf.

And now I'm alone –well I'm with the boy, but he doesn't count cause he's not conscious!- in this clinic room. Clinic wasn't the best place I would go… and the smell also the quite sound wasn't helping at all. I decide I would rather went to sleep and prepared for Adrian harassing rather than I saw some ghost here. My eyelid was heavy, and my energy was low like one watt and now I started to drift to sleep…

* * *

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT!**

**I'm sorry I left these story there but I need some ideaaa...**

**I think I still making the boy identity covered up hmmn... Well about the eye part I wasn't so sure what eye color he has... So guess who character this boy is?**

**And I'm thinking how should this boy and Rose react towards each other? Maybe a YOUNG BOY LOVER or a LITTLE BROTHER for Rose?**

**Sooooo what do you think? Please Revieeew :) :)**

**Anyway Thanks again for everyone that review this story thaaaanks sooo muuuch... **

**-Ren-  
**


	15. Chapter 13: Oh My God!

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm very sorry for the long posting! I got carried away with my other story so I'm so sorry for that! :(**

**I know I'm not so responsible but I will try! :(  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character or the book.**

**Always please R&R :) Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Oh My God!**

**Rose POV  
**

Wow to think he sober enough just to dreamwalked me, Adrian must have been holding on his liquor. I want to gave him one thumb but NO, cause he really dressed me up to be a nurse and now I'm sort off in the office. Adrian was sitting in the chair and checking me out.

"Snap out of your fucked ideas Ivaskov. And change this gross outfit!" I groaned.

This nurse outfit was in white, it's in one piece with lined button until the end, the skirt was barely covers my hip, and it's a no hand. My neck and up my chest was exposed openly cause it was unbutton. And I have a small nurse hat. I wear black stiletto and black stoking. My hair was up tied in a bun and I have a fake nerdy glasses.

"No, no, no…you look awesome in that Little Dhampir." He grinned. I gave him my death glare. He gulped but he forced a smile.

"I-it's just a dream babe. I-just want-to…umm have some fun… with you." He stuttered.

I smirked, he was right it's just a dream and I might have some fun with him. I leaned closer to Adrian and he gulped again.

"Yeaah you right. So, if I do something to you, it won't happen in real life no?" I asked him and traced my finger in his chest with my man eater smile.

"Yep." He grinned lazily. That's was enough for me to know. So I punched him hardly in the face, his nose didn't bleeding or break but he seemed in so much pain.

"Good, pray that my punch wouldn't break your nose when you wake up!" I was ready to punch him again but seems like I was starting to wake up.

I was fully awake now,... from a danger threat. The boy was leaning on the wall and had a sword in his hand. He was checking the situation around him. How did he get that ridiculous sword?

"Where do you get that from?" I asked him and he surprised seeing me awake now.

"W-what do you… mean?" he stuttered.

"That long sword idiot, what else do I mean?" I rolled my eyeball.

"How can you see my sword? Weren't you a human?" he asked that funny question.

"Was I looked blind to you? I'm not just a human, so do you... I'm a dhampir, half-human half-vampire." I said in sarcastic tone.

"Really, you weren't one of Luke monster?" he asked didn't believe me.

"Who is this Luck guy?" I said. But he suddenly swung his sword at me with so much speed for even a wounded human.

"Hey watch out!" I said. Well I didn't worry about the sword, cause I can dodge it easily, but the guy must be careful to not hurt himself though.

And by that, the boy staggered to the front and hit his head on the wall. "See, I told you."

He didn't scream or yell, but his face looked more determined than before to kill me. "Look, I don't want to harm you, okay? If I'm…sort of a monster…I would kill you or eat you right now, but I tried to save your life, boy."

"Really, you saved my ass?" he grimaced.

"Trust me. But it's up to you believe it or not. I just need your ass stay put until you're healed fully."

Then he nodded and I sighed. I helped him into the nurse bed and sit again on the couch.

"So how in the hell you get that sword?" I asked him. He just stared at me.

"It's mine, and it's always by my side…well kinda." He said. I wanted to ask what he means but then the sword start to turn into a pen. "Where am I? And who are you?" he asked looking around and checking me out.

"You're in school pharmacy, and I'm Rose Hathaway. The headmistress wanted me to take cares you until you heal up." I said with annoyance tone.

"School?… How did I end up in here?" he asked again.

"Well you suddenly fell from the sky. And we saved you, that all I know. But I'm the one who should ask you, how you fell from the sky like that." I frowning my eyebrow.

"Sorry, I can't remember… my vision just keep on blurring." He rubbed his forehead.

"You said about the volcano, ring any bell?" I said remember the time he first woke up and realize his eye were a green sea eye not blue deep eye. (Thx for the review!)

"No, sorry…" he hesitantly said, and I know he knew something and won't tell me…yet.

"Hey I didn't catch your name?"

"I'm Percy… Percy Jackson." He grimaced but then he looked at suspiciously. "You said you were half human-half vampire it's that true?" his eye grow widely as he spoke.

"Yes…" and I started to explain things to him.

He nodded after listening to me."Oh umm listen, please don't laugh but I think it's save to told you this." He looked at me and continued, "I'm a demigod. Like half-human and half-god. My father is Poseidon the god of sea and my mom is human." He grimaced.

Wow so that's explain the water thing. And to believe there still God outside there, it's nice to know they are not care too much about us.

I nodded, and he looked at me confused, "You believe me?" he said.

"Yeah, this is a messed up world we're living on it." I smirked. "Ugh Percy, just rest up it's still morning, we vampire didn't get along too much with morning time." I yawned.

He nodded too and tried to sleep like me. My sleep was so peaceful. I think Adrian had enough of dreamwalked me after I punch him.

I started to wake up when Percy talked with Dr. Olendzky.

"You mean my parents already pay so I can be heal in here? Didn't they send any message for me?" he said shocked.

"Well he said, your home was okay, so you just need to recover for now and don't worried for anything. And your friend is already came back home. That's all." Dr. Olendzky said while checking his body that covered up with burn mark.

"What about the other?" he said still can't believe.

"I'm sorry, he didn't tell anything." Dr. Olendzki then said he's going much better and said that the burn mark would heal up if he didn't move too much and he had to put a cream on it everyday.

"What other?" I asked after Dr. Olendszi leave us alone. He looked at me and wondered.

"Nothing, I thought they want me to get out from here fast. I mean I have to." He looked so worried.

"Why?" I tried to ask for more information. He looked at me still suspicious. Then I sighed. "I promise I won't tell anyone. You can trust me, and I can get you out of here fast after you recover. But… it depends with your reason."

"W-well… I'm on a mission…" he said and I twitched. "Remember when I say about Luke monster?" I nodded and he keeps on "Umm… there are evil gods that wanted to destroy the good god. You know," He coughed "…Chronos story with Poseidon, Hades and Zeus?" I nodded again. Well I know that from Mason who tried to make me play this game called God of War. And he forced me to listen to their messed up family chronology. Who would have wanted to eat their own child ewww! I nearly throw up in my mouth. Good thing was their mother hided the last child. And after Zeus was powerful enough, he killed his own father and saved his brother then throw his own father to Tartarus -some kind of deep hell- cause God can't be killed.

"So, this Chronos guy is come back from Tartarus to the world… and wants revenge. Luke was… possessed by him. They tried to gather thousand army of either… DemiGod or monster. A-and-and my camp is in danger… I need to find Deadalus workplace."

"Hey-hey calm down boy. I'll get you some water." I went to the dispenser and fill the glass. Then I gave it to him. He immediately drinks all of it and handed me for more.

"So, what's this Deadalus workplace?" I said while filling the third glass.

"You don't know?" I shook my head and give him the next glass of water. He looked at me in disbelief.

I shrugged, "I just know some story's that are told by my friend who is a maniac of games."

"Well, Deadalus workplace is in the middle or somewhere inside A Dangerous Labyrinth underneath this world that are connected to everywhere."

"Umm…Dangerous Labyrinth…underneath…everywhere…so?"

"SO, if Luke army were to find the workplace first, he would get the key that could lead him everywhere he wanted to go using the Labyrinth power! And that means, our 'camp' -for your information, that had one of those doors to the labyrinth- could be attacked!"

"That's pretty complicated problem… "I pointed my finger to him.

He gritted his teeth. "Rose, can't you think it? I-have-to-get-out-of-here!"

"Oh you will get out of here, boy. But that until you healed up okay." I shrugged.

"No, I need it now!" he growled.

"Listen to me Percy. Even though I can send your ass to your beloved camp immediately, but after that, what? You couldn't do anything with that so many wounds. You just gonna troubled your friends." He tried to say something but I cut him, "SO, healed up your body first, then I promise I would help you get back to your camp." I looked him serious.

He stared back at me furiously, and finally he nodded, "Fine, keep your promise."

So now I have three promise, Dimitri, Harry, and Percy, great…


	16. Chapter 14: Deathly Dance

**A/N: THANKS to NeverthelessAFan Thorfaxdragonkin, Crazy-Sly Angel Cullen, LunaSkyeMalfoy, Guardian2Be, kelly, , beatricethespy, bethan , Tashwampa, taccos,LunaSkyeMalfoy, lunamoon2012, lollipop31398, xConversexAngelx, Mags, Smileyface759, bellacullen51 and everyone who read my story. Thank you so much for the amaaaazing review that I don't know how to express it and I couldn't send you back the message! So I put it all here! You guys were the best! Thank you again! :D**

**Disclaimer: you know the deal**

**Enjoy the story all ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Deathly Dance**

**Rose POV**

It's been three days since Percy came here. Percy was a good kid, the good thing I mean is, he had the same snarky comments I usually use.

"You know a guardian just found an underground cave on the forest, and they can hear a growling sound and saw creepy animal. And suddenly they got out in China. Spooky huh?" Dr. Olendzki said when she came to check on Percy condition.

"They can see the monster and still alive?" Percy shocked.

"Yes, 'monsters', are the right word for this." I agreed. "Well they tried to escape from it. They said the monsters are quite scary, so they came back here again."

"They can come back here again without getting lost?"

"Of course they can, just see the way and there you know where to go." Dr. Olendzki chuckled at his stupid question. "Great Percy. Your condition getting better much quicker than I thought. You might get out from here sooner." She smiled and went away to check her other patients.

"I need to practice my sword skill Rose, please just this one damn time!" Percy suddenly said.

"Hmmn.. I don't know Percy." I said teasing him.

"Geez, it's only just a scratch now! Look at you all beat up, and you can still practice."

"It's not about it's just a scratch now, it's about how much it's hurt you."

"Oh yeah really? my 'just scratch' is sooo hurt compared to your 'big bruises'." He grimaced and pointed to my bruises from training with Dimitri.

I chuckled, "Fine let's go get you all beaten up."

We went to the gym and saw Dimitri.

"Hey beautiful-…" Dimitri said but then he saw Percy right behind me…"…-oh I mean wow what a beautiful shirt Rose!"

"Thanks Comrade." I chuckled.

"It's just a plain black tank-top Guardian Belikov." Percy scoffed.

"Yeah, it's perfect for Rose…" said Dimitri making Percy looked confused. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to train with Rose. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to train Rose, I'm her mentor." Dimitri prepared the dolls. "Go warm up first, eighteen laps."

Percy just nodded and did warm up with me. Seriously eighteen laps for Percy? I think that's bad idea.

"Percy are you sure, you're okay?"

He smirked, "Yep. Come on Rose, let's finish this real quick." Percy said. And we did the laps. Surprisingly he finished it well.

"You got power huh?" I said amazed.

"What do you think that make me still alive until now?"

"What?"

"We do dancing in the camp." He grinned.

"Oh do you do ballet too?"

"Nah, ballet for a big muscle guy. I do deathly dance with this." He clicked his pen and it turns to a sword.

I raised my eyebrow. "I like to try sparing with you. Can we comrade?"

"Sure." He said and we stepped to the mat. He uses his beautiful sword and I use my double stake.

He went to attack first and damn he's quick for some boy who just recovering. I dodge it and sent a jab in his stomach with my elbow. He falls back a little and suddenly went on a defensive stance.

This time I lunge the attack first, but he evade it. And then we keep exchange blows. We do look like we're dancing like this. I chuckled and round kick his head, but he dodge it, he tried to hit my stomach with his other hand but I catch it and pinned him down.

"You're good Rose." He amazed at me.

"Don't underestimate dhampir. We're quicker and stronger than any other moroi or human."

"So do we demigod." He growled and pushed me using the blunt side of his sword. And it hit my side. He grabbed my shoulder quickly and putted his sword to my neck.

"I win." He smirked.

"Uh-uh, not exactly." I said and glanced my stake that now infront his chest.

"Aw crap." We laughed together.

"Good swordsman skill Percy." Dimitri looked at him amazed. "You nearly beat Rose."

"Yeah, and you must know, only Dimitri could beat me." I said gave Dimitri a wink and he returned it back with a sweet smile.

"Really? Why don't we try sparing Guardian Belikov?" he changed into a defense stance.

"Don't push your luck, Percy." I shake my head. Dimitri looked interested, and I think he would accept it.

"We need to go back to your sickbed." I said and pulled Percy arm, Dimitri looked like he just got splashed with cold water. His eye widened.

"I'll see you later Comrade." I gave him confused look.

When we nearly reached the infirmary, I saw Harry and his friends grouping up and looked so intense behind the forest.

"We just have to borrow it for a short time and I will return it back, we need that dwarf help Hermione." Harry voice was stern.

"Yeah Hermione," said Ron, but Hermione still glared them both, not approving whatever they wanted to do. "-oh for merlin pants sake. Harry said he will return it back, we just need it to break the Horcrux."

"Still, deceiving a dwarf is not the best thing I would choose. We could get there in some way, but not like this."

"You guys shouldn't discuss a plan outside your room, it's dangerous." I said make them surprised. Ron was nearly jumped, so do Hermione. Only Harry reminds calm. I guess he's already familiar with my voice.

"Where are you guys going? I thought you promise showing your flying skill to me Harry." Percy frowned one of his eyebrow like Dimitri did. How in the hell every boys could do that!

"And I still keep my promise after this Percy." Harry looked tired like he wasn't asleep this past day.

"So you really are planning something?" I said excited.

He looked at me while thinking hardly, "Yes." He sighed.

"Let me in!" I said straightly.

"Me too." Percy followed me.

I frowns my eyebrow at this boy, "No way in hell."

He looked amused, "Funny, I've been in hell before." I scoffed. "Literally." He smirked but I rolled my eyeball. "Hey, my uncle is Hades."

Ron looked confused, "What's wrong with him?"

"He live in hell, you know, the god of the death."

"You weird. You will get along much with Luna." Ron shuddered.

"So I can come with you right." He grinned.

"No you can't Percy, it's too dangerous." Harry shakes his head.

"Look, stop treating me like I'm such a child." He groaned.

"Oh how old exactly are you? Fourteen?" I said.

"Fifteen, just one year-"

"Two!" we all said together.

"Fine, two years younger than you guys. Actually I'm on my way to sixteen."

"That's not the point Percy," Hermione protest.

"Yes that's not the point." He nodded, oh good he knew. "The point is. I know a shortcut to wherever you guys will be going." We looked at him confused again.

"Remember about the labyrinth I talked to you Rose? And the guardian who found the underneath cave?" he said. And I remember it instantly. We could go wherever we want with the labyrinth, quicker. But the guardian seems didn't get lost in the labyrinth and they can see the way and avoided the monster. Is not the same like Percy said that the Labyrinth can make you lost, all the monsters that after you and the labyrinth can playing with your mind plus it could make you go crazy.

"Yes. We could-"

"Could what?" suddenly a tall man showed up from the bushes where we came from...

* * *

**Ahhh new adventure coming again, I think you guys know where Harry and the other would go right? **

**Don't forget R&R ;)**

**-ren-  
**


	17. Chapter 15: Jealous?

**A/N: Enjoy the story all ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Jealous?  
**

**ROSE POV  
**

Thank God it was Dimitri.

"We could let them joined on our training Guardian Belikov." Said Percy, fluently. Great Percy saved the day. "…they saw us running and sparing. So maybe it could train up their-…" Percy looked up to them, maybe he wanted to say body, but with their pale appearance, let's say it's not quite a good reason.

"Our magic training." Harry said with a cough.

"What Harry mean is," Hermione shot Harry her glare, "-maybe it could help us learning to fight with a short distance fighter against our magic."

Dimitri frowns up one of his eyebrow, looked disbelief but then he nodded. "Sure why not?"

"So Comrade, what's wrong?" I said to turn the conversation.

"Ah yeah, I was searching for you Rose." He smiled to me and pulled me further than everyone. I'm surprised, Dimitri didn't usually find me himself unless it was Alberta or Kirova ask him.

"What for?"

"Let's have dinner together on the cafeteria. I haven't had a chance to talk with you."

"Oh, really? Don't you have a shift? Teaching? Training? Be Kirova errand boy? Or something related to Guardian jobs?" I grinned.

"No, Roza." he chuckled. "I'll pick you up." He whispers to my ear and make a shiver run through my body. "See you guys later at practice." Dimitri waves to them.

I watch his back till he's gone. I was still in shock that he makes the first move to come to me other than anything related to Guardian to discuss. Ron suddenly groans and brought me back to reality.

"This is mad! Are we really going to practice?" I nodded as well grinned, "You were right about outside is dangerous to discuss plans." Ron sighed.

I snicker "Let's fine some other place." I started to think some good place, but then I saw Percy. And remember something really important!

"How about your sick bed Percy? It's almost times Dr. Olendzki cheek on you. She will kill me, if she know I took you outside."

"And it's almost time for dinner, I mean breakfast." Ron said looked hungry.

He's right. The sky just turns dark and I'm hungry too from training.

Percy sniffed his cloth, and scoffed, "I need to shower first."

"You can use my bathroom." Harry said politely. But guest building much farther than the infirmary!

"No we can't make it in time. Let's go to my dorm." I pulled Percy hand, "Wait us at the café!" I said and we run through the forest.

"Ehm…Are you serious Rose? Don't the infirmary have bathroom?" he said when I shoves him to my room, and give him a towel.

"No, they only have toilet." I said and started to search my big cloth for Percy. But then I realize he still standing there looked troubled.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I don't have fresh cloth to change."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm searching for it while you go take a shower NOW!"

He flinched and quickly went to my bathroom. I search again through my pile of cloth in my closet, drawers, and finally found it under my bed. It was a black T-shirt with superman symbol on it.

"Now where do I put my black pants?" I scanned my room and groaned. Damn I didn't realize it before. My room was really mess up. All my cloth were scattered in the table, sofa, bed, and my lamp. I gather it and throw it all in my closet. That's when the door knocked.

"Roza, it's me Dimitri." He said.

"Come in Comrade." I said and quickly hided all the cloth inside the closet.

"Are you ready?" he said and looked to me. I still have my training cloth on me.

"Why you haven't shower yet?" he asked and scanned the room. He pointed to my lamp.

Crap, I still left my bra on the lamp. I grab it and hided it on my back, then smiled to him. "Um, not yet."

"What happen?" he chuckled.

"Well, I was-"

"Rose, where's the cloth?" Percy came from the bathroom with a towel on his shoulder and wearing only pants.

Dimitri eyes widened, and looked between me and Percy. He looked shocked.

"Oh hey Guardian Belikov." He smirked. "Rose, the cloth?" he asked again.

"O-n the bed Percy." I said without looked at him, and still keep my eye on Dimitri.

"Oh thanks Rose." He said and putted it on. "What are you doing in here Guardian Belikov?"

"What am I doing here?" Dimitri said through gritted teeth, shit he's angry. "How about what are you doing in a girl room half naked? What else other than together?"

"No, Dimitri you got it all wrong."

"I got it all wrong Rose?" he glared. Well he actually true, but I didn't mean it that way. "You Mr. Jackson, even though you're a guest, I don't want to see you again in a girl room." Then he walked away.

"Dimitri wait." I said and grab his hand, "let me explain!"

"Yeah, Guradian Belikov. We didn't do anything wrong." He shakes his head.

"It's not like what you think Dimitri."

"Look I haven't showered yet in the past three days. And Rose offered me to take shower in her room. That's all."

"Then what's with that bra you holding?"

"What bra?" Percy said confused then he looked at my hand and blushed.

"The bra was nothing. I accidently blow all my cloth when searching a cloth for Percy size." I said and pull my closet to put the bra, but that was a mistake. All the cloth I threw on it nearly falls on the floor before I shut it close again. So I hid my bra under the bed.

"Percy, go to the infirmary. I'll catch you up later." I said but Percy didn't move.

"What no way, you're in trouble Rose, and that's because of me. I can't leave you handle it alone." He scoffed. He was nice to say that, but that wasn't helping.

"I'll be alright. Just go." I said while shoved him out of my room and close the door.

Dimitri looked at me sadly.

"I wasn't lying, Dimitri. There is nothing between me and Percy, you can trust me." I bite my lip. It's true that I don't have a feeling for Percy other than a little brother to me.

Dimitri caressed my cheek, "Roza… I trust you." He smiled but his eye still sad. I crush him with my hug and he hug me back while stroke my hair.

"But please, I can't stand if another guy in your room dressed like that." He grimaced.

I looked up at him, "Yeah sure. I'm so sorry Comrade." I said, and he looked wanted to say something so I waited him to tell me.

"I was just getting all worried these past days. I barely see you, but you always with Percy. And seeing you tangle with him like that, then this accident… it wasn't just Percy, Roza. All the new friends you have right now, Harry, Ron…it makes me feels…" he tried to think the right word.

"Jealous? Don't tell me Guardian Dimitri Belikov could have jealousy feelings over me?" I said grinned more widely as I speak.

"That's not funny Rose." He said and scowled. "I don't…" he looked at me and I was raising my eyebrow up, challenge him. I know he's definitely jealous. He just doesn't want to admit it, or probably afraid to admit it. He doesn't like our relationship as student and mentor. But he can't lie with his feelings towards me. All that thought made me also think, maybe he wasn't jealous. He just worried as mentor towards his student that too familiar with stranger. Or is he too embarrassed to have this relationship with the trouble making Rose Hathaway?

"You don't…" I said sadly. He started to say something, but I cut him, "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower now." I took a towel and headed to my bathroom.

There's a knock on the door, "Rose, I'll see you at the café." He said and I hear footsteps walked away...

* * *

**Don't forget R&R ;)**

**-Ren-  
**


	18. Chapter 16: Confession

**A/N: SO SORRY for the long posting. I kind of searching for fresh idea. But here's the new chapter.  
**

**THANKS SO MUCH for the REVIEWS! I love you guys! Enjoy the story all ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: 'Confession'**

**Percy POV**

I got shoved away by Rose, just because I wanted to help her. Geez, no problem Rose. But what's wrong with Guardian Belikov and his attitude to me? He always glared me whenever we meet.

I started to walk back to the infirmary. This place was colder than back in the camp. I missed camp. I missed Grover, Tyson, Chiron, Beckendorf, even I missed Dionysus and Clarisse, and mostly I missed Anabeth. I hope she's alright now back in the camp.

I was wondering in my way for –I don't know how long I've been spacing out- but I didn't realize there were many people staring at me, so I use the forest for a shortcut to the infirmary. Unconsciously I walked into a lake. There was rainbow on it. I searched drachma coin on my pocket and I can't find any. I groaned and kicked something shiny under my feet that disappear through the rainbow. Was it drachma? I silently wish it was drachma and tried.

"Half-Blood Camp…" I was thinking to see Annabeth right now, but she might not be on the camp, so I choose… "Chiron."

The rainbow suddenly gone. And change into Chiron talking in front of many people.

"…-we will remember you in our heart and memories Percy Jackson. May you rest in peace..." He said.

Are they doing my funeral? "What the hell!" I shouted, and they shocked. Chiron was startled when he saw me through the rainbow mist.

"Percy..." Annabeth gasped, she was crying. I feel relieve she was save from that volcano, "I thought you're dead!"

She thought me dead? "Yes I'm," I said annoyed.

"W-what then how?" She cut my words.

"No I'm just joking Annabeth." I grinned. She scowled her face, and that make my grin bigger.

I looked to all of them in the mist. They all have tears on their face even Clarisse, but now they smiled relieved over me.

"Percy what are you doing?" Rose suddenly came from the bushes and made me startled.

"Oh Rose, I-was... you see I missed my friends, so I kind of -call them." I said pointed to the picture in the mist.

"Who is she?" Annabeth sounded alarmed.

"Hey, I'm Rose Hathaway." Rose grinned.

"Where have you been Percy?"

"I was-"

She suddenly shocked, "Why you have so many bruises!"

"Well I-"

"What happen?" Chiron asked

"Listen-"

"Did she hurt you?" someone asked again.

"No and yes, she's-"

"What, stay away from him!" again, they doesn't let me finish my sentence. They keep on asking many questions all at once and I snapped.

"CAN YOU JUST LET ME EXPLAIN FIRST!" I growled. They grew quite after that.

"Now listen. I was blown from the volcano and dropped in here. Rose and the others taking cares of me. And about the bruise, I insisted to train with her, she's a good fighter, "I said and we exchange grin, "so that's it. I'm fine. I just need to know how things going on in the camp, and I will be back soon. I find a way using the Labyrinth. Rose can help us." I said.

"We're fine Percy. So far Luke army hasn't shown any sign here." Chiron said.

"Percy I-"Annabeth said but the mist started to blur.

"Annabeth-!" Then it's gone.

I cursed under my breath. I was going to say that I was glad she was safe.

Suddenly Rose glared to me like she just remembers something important again, "What's wrong Rose?"

"You didn't came back to your sickbed first right Percy?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Uhm… yeah." I said feeling guilty. Then Rose pulled me while running through the forest.

Dr. Olendzki was playing with an injection when we got there.

"Great she's going to kill me." Rose muttered.

"Actually, no I won't Hathaway." Dr. Olenzky rolled her eyeball looked amused, "anyway, I see you alright now Mr. Jackson. Headmistress wants you to meet her, and you will be staying at the guest building, room 2107." Then she left us.

I hear Rose muttered something again.

"What?"

She grimaced, "Nothing, let's see what the old hag want." Then we went to the office building.

We didn't knock the door. Instead Rose rushed in immediately and sat into the chair. I followed her and sit beside her.

"So you must be Mr. Jackson. I'm Ms. Kirova. How are you?" She asked politely. I saw Rose scoffed at her.

"I'm fine, and thank you for letting me stay Ms. Kirova." I answered politely too.

"Sure you're welcome."

"And I'm fine too Kirova, thanks for asking ME." Rose smiled mockingly.

Kirova sighed, "Good to know Hathaway." She shake her head a little, already get used with Rose attitude, "Mr. Jackson, as I was being told by your dad Poseidon," Kirova flinched a bit remembering something, "…–God… of the sea-…" she said his title with unsure tone. "You're a half human-half god. Which is known as Demigod?"

"Yes, that's right." Good thing I won't be explaining the entire whole story.

"What's demigod ability if I may know?"

"Well, we're practically a great warrior."

"What kind of great warrior do you mean exactly?"

"Demigod is born with great fighting reflex and we have each our own power depends on who our parent. Example, the children of Apollo will good at healing and archery. Children of Athena will good at war strategic. The children of Hephaestus will good at forging. And children of Poseidon like me good with water."

"I see…" I swear I saw Kirova eyes lit up in a second, "Mr. Jackson, I want you to know that we're gathering as many ally as we can have. We do have our own enemy to be feared for. And so, we need to speak to your leader Mr. Jackson. And I guess in this case, Zeus am I correct?"

Yeah right, like Zeus would want to came down, have a tea and talked about the entire crisis? No way. "That's true, but that's the problem actually." I scoffed, "God didn't care too much about their human child. They're very busy, even though the Gods can swept your worst enemy like dirt in a second. To them human problem wasn't worth big enough to make them directly taking part in it."

Ms. Kirova looked disappointed, "But I know someone worth being our demigod leader and would want to join." I said.

"It's fine with us. Our alliance would appreciate any help and forces." She said.

"His name's Chiron. I will tell him about the alliance as soon as I can, and I'm sure he will consider the offer." I said. This definitely good news for us!

"Thank you Mr. Jackson. And please feel comfortable as you can while you're in here. Hathaway you can show him the guest room in room 21-"

"Yeah I know. That's the room next to Harry. Dr. Olendzki already told me actually." Rose stand up and waiting for me on the door.

"Excuse me Miss." I smiled to her and followed Rose behind.

I can't wait come back to the camp again.

**Author POV**

The canteen wasn't crowded too much. Rose and Percy saw the gang, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lissa, Fireboy, Eddie, Mia, and Adrian.

When they both waited in the food line, Rose was curious about the alliance that Kirova told Percy just then. It's so unexpected that they need another help from another world, and more, they even made an alliance. Unless, there something going on in the court? Who else joined in this alliance? She definitely will find out about this. But how?... Dimitri came to her first thought. He must know something.

"Rose." Percy pulled her hand to get her attention.

"Huh?"

"I call your name several times, but you keep zoning out." Percy grimaced.

"Oh, sorry. What did you ask?"

"Nothing. I'm just worried that you…" Percy touch her scowl, "…keep on frowning your eyebrow even more as we walk. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry Perce." She said and pulled Percy hand from her forehead. She knows Percy didn't believe her, so she quickly grabbed all the food and leads him to their table.

"Hey guys." Rose greeted them all, "Let me introduce you, this is my baby, Percy." Rose smirked to Percy who blushed.

"Your baby?" Eddie laughed.

"I'm the babysitter remember?" that make everyone laughed.

Rose looked at the available seat. There're two between Adrian and Harry. She absolutely chooses the seat beside Harry, and Percy seated between her and Adrian. Adrian seems hurt by that.

"Oh I thought you're the cradle robber now Little Dhampir." Adrian slurred. He pointed to Percy. They know Adrian already drunk too much. Rose winked to Percy. He knows that sign. And Rose leaned in Percy.

"What if it's true?" Rose locked her finger with Percy. She grabs a fries and stuffed it to Percy mouth. Then Percy does the same to her.

"Rose, you made it hard for me to not like you." Percy smirked, he's being sarcastic now.

"Don't I've to make it hard for you?" Rose smirked too.

"Hmmn…" Percy traced pattern in Rose palm with his finger, "yeah right…you make my day like living in hel-heaven I mean." He said. Lissa, Adrian, Chris, Eddie, and Mia hold freeze waiting for Rose reaction. They think Percy didn't know what would happen if he keep on messing with Rose.

"Oooh you're so sweet my… 'bigboy'." Rose pinched Percy cheek so hard.

She knows Percy talking about her way nursing him. Rose already had enough spending time in Infirmary and she really want to stay away from that place. And the only way is for Percy healed as quickly as possible. That's why she's quite strict with Percy even though that's not her usual self. She never let Percy go anywhere, or even get out from his bed, except when he wanted to go to toilet. She really bossy when it came for Percy to took his medicine. And that all make Percy really annoyed. But still, Percy think, she's kind to take care of him.

Percy scoffed and rubbed his cheek, it's really hurt. "Thanks anyway for that."

Rose chuckled, "Your welcome Perce."

Everyone eyes widened.

"Don't tell me Rose-" Adrian jaw dropped.

Rose shut his mouth close and chuckled, "Of course not, right Percy?"

Percy rolled his eyeball, "I can't imagine any better than that." Rose glared him, "O-of course not." Percy shook his head. He doesn't need another deadly pinch from Rose.

"So, is this mean you really are a cradle robber?" Ron smirked. Rose throws fries that had tomato sauce in it to him and it hit to his cheek and fall to his shirt.

"Aaahh, what's that for!" Ron screeched.

She shrugged, "You asking for it."

"Blimey Rose" Ron waved his wand and all the sauce gone.

That sparks Rose interest, "Harry does Professor Dumbledore joined alliance with Kirova?"

"Yeah, I thought you were there when Ms. Kirova ask us to call Professor Dumbledore."

Percy surprised, "Wow you too? Vampire, dhampir, wizard, demigod, it will be a big alliance." He said feeling excited.

"Big alliance indeed." Rose said worried. She shook his head.

"What's wrong Rose? I thought it's better if we have big alliance like this." Lisa felt Rose uneasiness.

"It's unusual for the big ego Queen to ask help from other." (Sorry I made the queen like that)

"Ms. Kirova's a QUEEN?" Hermione shocked. That made Rose and Eddie burst out laughing.

"And you can call Stan, a King." Eddie said.

"I can't -and don't want- to imagine that." Rose looked disgusted.

"The Big Alliance, that's exactly why I think it, sounds suspicious… There must be something going on in the court." Suddenly Rose stand up making them surprised, she saw Dimitri coming from the café door.

"Where are you going?" Harry, Percy, Adrian and Lissa asked her in the same time.

"Just a sec." She chuckled with the coincidence but then rushed to Dimitri.

"Comrade, where have you been?" she said and pulled him outside into the corner.

"I'm sorry Rose you've been waiting me for so long. But I've got something to sort out with Alberta." Dimitri seems worried about the turn out with Alberta.

Rose sighed, she was already get used to this guardian duty, she just had to ask him. "Not at all, I got call –well Percy actually- to Kirova office. And there something I need to ask from you."

"What's wrong?"

"Do you know anything that's going on in the court?" she started straightly.

But Dimitri wasn't so sure to let Rose know. And then suddenly Adrian piped in and walked from the café door to them, "It's my aunt Rose."

"What about your aunt?" Rose asked looked annoyed that it has to be the queen bitch matter.

"She's dying… and… well, I don't want to hide this from you. I just don't have the exact time to tell you and Liss about this. But, Viktor Dashkov escaped from prison with strigoi help." He said. Rose gasped.

"You know about this too Dimitri?"

"Yes, Alberta told me just then." He said. His eyes full of concern into Rose.

Rose gulped, "And do you know about the alliance?"

"Yes, but we need to discuss this somewhere private."

"You right, let's go to your room Adrian." Rose immediately walking and lead them there.

"Ehm, I don't mind you want to spend some quality time with me in my room Little Dhampir." Adrian said with a cocky grin in his face. Dimitri feel he want to punch him right now.

"You know that's not gonna happen Adrian, I only choose your room, cause is the biggest." Rose rolled her eye and pulled out her I-phone and text a message for Liss.

_'Liss meet me NOW Adrian rom wit evryne –Rose-'_

After a minute she got replied,

_'ON our way Rose! –Lissa-' _

They arrived on Adrian room. Adrian seats on the sofa and Dimitri seating on the single sofa. That leaves Rose to sit in another sofa cause she doesn't feel want to seat near Adrian right now.

The gang walked in Adrian room and took on their seats. Eddie, Chris, and Percy seem in an excited conversation about the demigod. And Harry, Hermione, and Ron whispering with each other, Lissa and Mia just talked something about fashion.

Rose cleared her throat to get their attention. "Comrade explains." Everyone eye set on Dimitri as he explains. Lissa trembled more than Rose. Rose can feel from the bond that Lissa was so scared.

_'Rose…what if he chasing me again?'_

"Don't worry Liss. I won't let him hurt you. I'll protect you." Rose gripped her hand lightly.

"Sweetie, everything's going to be alright." Christian stroked her hair and hugs her closely.

Rose thinks she needed to be strong for Lissa, even though she was so worried.

Rose took a deep breath, knowing this will make everyone stressed out for a bit, "Let's get down to plan." She said eyeing on Percy and Harry.

Percy explained the group about the underground labyrinth, and Harry explained the group about a plan to break into the most secure bank in Wizard history, Gringgots.

"You what?" Lissa gasped at him, and Harry looked defensive at her sudden react.

"Calm down Liss," Rose said to her, Lissa just too sensitive about dangerous thing. "…I would say Harry isn't wrong. We need to get rid of this evil warlock."

Harry looked like he doesn't like everyone knows about this, but Rose were right, they need as many help they could get.

"So, as I say we need plan." Rose smirked at them all.

*******

* * *

**Author POV**

Rose, Percy, Harry, Hermione, and Adrian, were grouping up in front of the cave that lead to the underground labyrinth.

Dimitri, Lissa, Ron, Eddie, Chris and Mia were standing nearby watching them.

"I don't like staying here alone. I want to go with you guys!" Ron whined.

"You're not alone Ron." Hermione chuckled at him. "and we need you here, to keep Kirova think we weren't doing anything."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of Hermione." Rose winked to Ron.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of Ronie." Eddie mimicked Rose voice and wink to Hermione before Ron growled at him. They laughed at them.

"Rose," Dimitri called her and pulled her inside the forest when the group didn't realize it.

Rose was still feeling a bit hurt from the last time they fought. But Dimitri has something determined in his eyes.

"What is it Comrade?" Rose asked lazily, guessing Dimitri would give her some zen lesson, "Is it about being careful, not being careless, don't hesitate, always keep on check your surrounding? Cause if it is I get what you mean, okay." She said not letting Dimitri to speak. So Dimitri thought the best part to do to keep Rose mouth shut is to kiss her. Rose was surprised at first but she leaned to his kiss and circled her arm into him. Dimitri was more eager when Rose gave him full entrance into her mouth to explore. Dimitri hand traveled up to her beautiful hair, and Rose hand traveled down to his abs. Dimitri growled lowly and deepened the kiss more forcedly before Rose broke the kiss, needing some air to breath. But Dimitri didn't stop kissing her. His lips started to kiss her cheek, forehead, chin, to her ears and whispering…

"I'm sorry what I said before. I know I can't separate you from your little admiring boys." He said in low deep voice making shiver run down Rose body. "So… I admit it, I'm jealous. I'm so jealous at them. They can spend time with you more than me. I just want to take all your time, your attention just for me Roza." Dimitri locked his finger with hers.

"Can you say that again?"

Dimitri muttered something in russian and looked annoyed.

"Please?" Rose whispered to his ears seductively.

Dimitri then sighed and muttered something else which makes her more than happy before, "You just have to remember that I love you Roza."

Rose was so happy to hear that, after she felt like Dimitri only like her because she was her student. But she would never doubt his love for her now.

Rose pecked his lips, "Thank you, I love you too Comrade." She said.

* * *

**Rose POV**

"Where did you guys go?" Percy asked when he found us walking through the bushes.

"I forgot something." I winked at him. I didn't lie that I was forgetting something, and something that is Dimitri confession.

Percy seems didn't believe what I said. So I just shrugged and walked in front the cave.

"Ready?" I asked them. They all chorused yes even though most of them sounds nervous than excited.

We decided the member who should be going on this important mission. Me, of course because I can see through all the mist in the labyrinth and know the best way. Harry and Hermione, because we're going to break into the gringgots bank. We need Harry because he's the one that know how to fight you-know-who. And Hermione, because she was the smartest of all. Percy, because he's the one who have experience with the labyrinth include everything that you could found in there. And the last Adrian. Yeah I know, why must Adrian? Well because he can use spirit. I would rather choose Lissa if we could, but I won't endanger her. Adrian can dream walk anyone over here, and we need his healing ability also his credit card if we were lost somewhere.

Ron patted Harry shoulder and hugged Hermione whispering something to her. Lissa and Mia hugged me, and telling me to be careful. Chris and Eddie waved to us. And last Dimitri looked to me, and if looks could kill, I think I would be dead by his intimate look.

I mouthed 'I'll see you soon' to him and winked. His lips quirked up in a smile before he put his guardian mask on again, acting like a badass guardian.

* * *

**Don't forget R&R ;)**

**-Ren-  
**


End file.
